Three words, and I'm all yours
by HisHairsareFlawless
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like to be part of the elite? Well hello, Darlings! Spotted in front of Constance Billard: Rachel Berry, putting a foot inside of Jesse St James's limo." Was it only almost a year ago our Queen B declared War to our Golden Boy? And just as suddenly, their back at their old selves. Don't believe me? See for yourselves. (St Berry)
1. The V Card

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law & all the Dair shit of the 5th season wouldn't exist.**

**This story is definitely AU. It's kind of Gossip Girl but with Glee's characters in it and with a twist. Hope you enjoy!**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine.**

**Summary: **

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover. **

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

* * *

_Chapter One, The V-Card._

**. . .**

_- __Hello, Darlings. I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: "Spotted in front of Constance Billard: Rachel Berry, putting a foot inside of Jesse St James's limo." Was it only almost a year ago our Queen B declared War to our Golden Boy? And just as suddenly, their back at their old selves.  
- Don't believe me? See for yourselves. -_

"Three words, eight letters and i'm all yours". He murmured, pecking and sucking into her neck while playing with her hair. She wanted it badly, very badly. But she didn't want to say it first.

"I am ready" She replied.

He stopped and gave her an odd look.

"What?" He blurted out. It wasn't exactly the words Jesse was waiting for.

She smiled at his confusion "Three words, Eight letters, and you're all mine, right? So_, I am ready_" she repeated, with a playful spark in her eyes.

"You don't seriously mean it, do you?" He told her- clearly confused.

"You don't know how badly I want this right now, I want you." She retorted in a moan.

"Not Finn, uh?" It was such a turn on for him.

He kissed her deeply before lightly pushing her away. "And then what will you do with the perfect plan you had planned in your head? You know, the one where you and your lousy boyfriend loses your virginities to each other?" He asked sarcastically.

She sighed, clearly unpleased about the choice of topic. "Don't worry about that. It's already destroyed. Finn slept with Santana a week ago, but you already know that, don't you? It was at the Empire. So, no. He don't get to touch me anymore. Can we stop talking about _this_ now?" She pleaded, kissing, then sucking, on his Adam's apple.

He stopped her once again, unwillingly, pulling her away while running his left hand on his curly beautiful hairs awkwardly.

"You knew?" He asked, feeling bad for her.

"Do not pity me St James. And anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. He's an asshole." She said, annoyed.

"Is it just now that you realize the prick he's always been?" He told, laughing awkwardly.

An awkward silence settled between them until Jesse muttered a "Fuck it" and gently pushed her by her hips against the wall. Their lips met passionately.

Fireworks.

Like always between those two. He slithered his hand under her dress and started stroking her hairs, she wrapped her legs around Jesse, letting a groan out of him. At the contact of his hands on her skin she moaned.

"Rach" He whispered. The way he said her name was turning her even more on than she already was. "Condom" He muttered against her lips.

She shook her head and breathed "I'm on pill".

He let a 'oh' come out and asked again "Are you sure? I mean the last time we talked about your fantasy of a first time you wanted epic romance. I don't think that being fucked against a wall can be define as epic romance." He smirked.

_She deserves way more, she deserves better. _He thought.

She sighed once again. "Yeah well we were talking about Finn at this time, I was 12 and kind of naive. Plus, who said I was going to be fucked, we're gonna have sex because I want it now, that's all." She whispered letting a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

"That's all" He breathed out heavily. She closed her eyes as he pulled her closer to him.

He kept his eyes on hers as he hooked his fingers into her panties and gently pulled them down. She gasped holding her breath as he slided his fingers inside of her leisurely.

"Open your eyes, Rach." He breathed out. She did as he told.

She let a long moan come out which make him a harder than he already was. He leaned down to kiss her, still circling her slit in and out.

She was at the edge of the orgasm.

"Miss Rachel? Mister Finn is downstairs." They heard someone say from downstairs. Dorota.

Jesse automatically stopped, she let a sigh of disappointment come out. He gently put his forehead on hers "Shit." He muttered in his breath. "Go ahead." He whispered bitterly, putting her down.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure you don't want to see mister finn?" He asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"Mister Finn will wait." she answered firmly. His smirk just kept growing if it was even possible. "As you wish then." He breathed out, pulling her legs around him again.

"Rachel? Are you here? I'm coming!" Finn asked behing the door. "Shit" She muttered, putting herself down. "What the hell does he want Rach? You don't have to see him now." Jesse asked her. She put a finger on her lips telling the boy to calm down and shut up.

"Uh, I'm not decent right now! Wait a minute, Finn." She said in panic, hiding Jesse in her bathroom.

"I think I can see my girlfriend decent or not. I'm coming." Finn said in a laugh.

"What? You didn't break up with him?" Jesse yelled at her in a whisper. "Not officially. Stop screaming like this he's gonna hear you." She said closing her bathroom's door behind her.

Finn entered the room

"Hey, I asked Quinn where you went after class she wouldn't tell me and Dorota told me that you went out when I asked her if I could see you but then Shelby told me that you were just upsta-"

"What are you doing here Finn?" She cut him, clearly annoyed by the fact that her mother just set her up.

A little giggle came out of the bathroom.

"Uh it's been kind of a while that we didn't talked soooo I thought I could come here and that we could, you know ... do things." He said, pushing her gently by the waist against the wall.

"I thought you wanted to_ talk._" She said harshly, pushing him away. She couldn't look him in the eyes without thinking of him and Santana together, not anymore. It was just gross.

Meanwhile, Jesse was ready to burst out of the bathroom at anytime.

"Oh come on Rachel, you're like the only virgin left at Constance! You're so prude, even with me! We are together since fucking kindergarden for christ sake! I'm getting so frustrated with you!" He yelled at her out of defeat.

"Well if you're getting 'so damn frustrated' why don't you go to Santana you prick? Tell me it's not true." Rachel cried out, pushing him out of her room and slam the door. She could swear she heard Jesse muttering 'asshole' from the bathroom.

She heard across the door "Are we breaking up, Rach?" Finn said softly, more like a statement than a question.

"No shit Sherlock." She said, dryly.

"We can fix this Rach, we don't have to break up!" He blurted out pithily.

"Don't call me that. And no matter what you're saying we're breaking up. Or I'm dumping you. Your call." She said, kind of sadly. After so many years, he was still so clueless of almost everything about her. She was glad that this masquerade was finally over, it didn't seem right to stay with him.

Since kindergarden, she always thought that Finn was the perfect boyfriend and that they'd be together 'til the end of the time but when Quinn told her that her brother, Kurt went to the Empire to see his boyfriend, Blaine, and that he saw Finn and Santana get out of one of the hotel's room, she realized that she was in fact in love of the idea she made of Finn, not of him.

"Who's gonna take you to your perfect prom then? It's in less than a week Rach-uh-el" He howled.

Jesse came out of the bathroom and saw Rachel, sitting on the floor, her head against the door and her eyes closed. She was crying, he just wanted to hold her and never let go.

"Uh? Who's gonna be the king to your queen, Friday?" Finn insisted, pushing the right buttons.

Rachel couldn't respond, she did thought about how the break up would affect her Prom, _her Night_**_. _**It was the main reason on why she didn't break up with him in fact.

"I am." Jesse broke the silence.

**. . .**

_- Why'd she start ignoring him? Why'd she stop? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. -  
- The only one. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_St Berry is Love.  
_

_As are reviews! xx_

_I'm gone._

_Love. __xx_

_V_


	2. Since Kindergarden

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law & all the Dair shit of the 5th season wouldn't even exist.**

**Thank you guys so much for adding this fic to your story alerts! I'll do the best to update faster. **

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine.**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

* * *

_Chapter Two, Kindergarden._

_**. . .**  
_

_"I am." Jesse broke the silence._

Rachel's eyes shot up to meet a pair of deep blue eyes glued on her. He lightly smirked at her perplexed expression. She opened her mouth to speak but the door opened up quickly, pushing her slightly on the ground. Jesse quickly got her up while she was spanning at him a thousand of 'I'm fine!' or 'it's okay jesse!'.

Finn entered in the room hurriedly "_Jesse_? Rachel, what the hell? Oh, You're the one who were talking about cheating and all? Well at least that explain why you were fucking so prude to me, each time you said no and that you taked out the v-card thing, it was because, really St Jerk was screwing you behind_ my _back! It's obv-"

"Would you shut the hell up, you obnoxious, loathsome, abhorrent jerk?" She kept her voice pretty low and irritated.

To be honest, Finn didn't understand the half of what she just said, he just knew that it was not nice, at all.

"You're such a fake whore! I'm the best boyfriend you will ever have Rachel! Remember this time when Gossip Girl said that you were pregnant? I defended you!" He howled pitifully.

_- The truth was that, last month, someone sent a pick of the young girl buying a pregnancy test to Gossip Girl. She was in fact buying it for her frienemy, Quinn Fabray, who had a scare because of a certain Noah Puckerman. Finn declared that it was fake because she wouldn't 'put out' yet. Then, everybody thought she was cheating on him -_

"My Hero." She snapped sardonically. "You didn't do shit about it!"

"Whatever!" He snapped at her, "It was just to prove that **you** are the fake whore!"

"Well you already said that." She told him neutrally calm. "Now get the hell out of my house and don't you dare try to come back." The tears were falling freely now. How did someone she once loved could be so rough, so cruel.

The tall boy saw red. He raised his hand in the air to slap her but Jesse stopped him and pushed him against the wall. "Back. The. Hell. Off. Hudson_._" Jesse said.

Rachel looked at the curly haired boy, he had crazy eyes.

Finn was shaking of rage, he opened his mouth to speak but Jesse cut him.

"If you dare try to even think of laying a hand on her again, I'll beat the shit out of you. Am I clear?" He threatened Finn.

"It's not like it was any of your bu-"

"Am. I. Clear ?" He told him again.

The next second, Finn was heading out.

___- Finn's visit was short. And apparently not very sweet. But you know what is? Revenge. We hear it's best served cold. -  
____- Who's hungry? -_

**. . .**

Once the boy was all gone, she let a sob out. Jesse held her in his arms "Shhhhh ... Let it out, I'm here." He whispered, taking a peck on her forehead. She felt safe and sound in his arms, _it fel__t right. _She cried a little bit.

"Do not pity me St James." She breathed, still on his arms.

"I'd never even dare, Berry." He said, a sad smile on his face.

They stood like this a couple of minutes until Jesse told her "So... What are you wearing for prom?"

She pulled away and gave him an odd look. "What?"

"I said I'd be the king to your queen, I can't take it back now, can I?" He told her with a smirk, stroking away her tears.

"Guess you're right." She mumbled, lost in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her softly pulling gently her chin up. She looked up to see Jesse's azure eyes.

"Did you mean it? I mean, would you really beat him if he touched me?"

He laughed lightly putting her closer to his body.

"Of course I would. Well, I would probably hire people to do it, it's one of the few thing my father taught me. Yeah the great Marcus St James once told me to not get involve in those sort of things. Not by myself anyway." He shrugged.

"Why?" She questioned, looking away.

"Because media's a bitch." He chuckled, running a hand on his hair.

"No that's not why a meant, Why would you do that for me Jesse." She demanded creating once again an eye contact.

"Because I care about you Berry" He said, stroking her cheek gently.

She was going to talk when she heard her mother opening the door "What's going on sweetie? I heard screaming and Finn just stormed out of the- Hey Jesse, what are you doing here?" She asked, perplex.

The two teenagers frowned.

"Uh, I was just heading out, Ms. Berry" He told her with his infamous smile.

She couldn't help smiled back "Once again, call me Shelby, you make me look older than I already am, and it's back at Miss Corcoran by the way." She told him with a sad smile.

"Well, Shelby, Rach, _he smiled_, Have a nice evening. See you at School." The boy said softly.

**. . .**

"It has been a while since I haven't see you talk with Jesse St James." Shelby told her. "What's going on with Finn?"

"Well we broke up." She whispered, gloomy.

"Oh baby I'm sorry to hear that but, to be honest, I never liked him very much." She said honestly. "Does Jesse has to do something with it?" She asked her with a smirk.

"No, not at first ... But I'm not so sure now." The young girl said hesitantly.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Finn had sex with Santana" She let out in a whisper.

Her mother's lips formed a 'oh'. "When did this happen?"

"A week ago" She whispered softly.

"You just found it out?" The mother asked.

"Uh... No I found out a week ago..." She said ashamed of herself.

"So why did you just-"

"Because Prom is Friday!" She cut her and closed her eyes to avoid her mother's judgement.

"Don't worry honey, I understand why you did this." She took a deep breath. "When I was your age, I dreamed of the perfect prom too. Turns out that I wasn't crown prom queen and that 20 years later, my date was actually gay." She said bitterly.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine baby. But I just wish that he had found out earlier. I wouldn't have waste so much time on a gay one, nevermind. But, who's your date for Friday then?"

"Jesse." She said with a smile.

**. . .**

Once he was out, Jesse couldn't help but smirk at what just happened. He got into his limo and went straight home, to the Empire. He always found the fact that his home's a hotel pretty funny.

Blaine was studying on the couch when he came out of the elevator.

"Anderson! Who are you taking to Prom Friday?" He said frantically to his cousin.

He looked up to see an oddly enthusiastic person who looked very much like Jesse St James.

"Uhh Kurt. Hold on, why are you so exited about prom? I never saw you like that, about a _prom_." He said, confused.

Jesse sat in front of his cousin and looked him in the eyes.

"Well ear this." He took a quick breath. "I'm taking Berry to Prom." He said with a huge smirk.

"No freaking way." Blaine said, shocked

Jesse got up to grab two beer in the fridge, he trow one of them at Blaine who mumbled a 'thanks', still perplex.

"But ... wait she dating Finn Hudson. What have you done St James." He said prudently.

Jesse laughed at this remarque.

"Nothing illegal, don't worry. In fact, they broke up." He said with a large smile on his face.

"We're still talking about Rachel Berry, right?" He said slowly.

Jesse nodded frantically.

"Shut up!" He cried out astonished. "But... They _were_ dating since kindergarden! I still remember you getting jealous because she was playing with Hudson instead of you!"

_"Were_" Jesse pointed out, ignoring the bitter memories of kindergarden.

Even as a child, Jesse St James didn't get reject. It wasn't a part of his DNA. The first time he tasted rejection, it was at 5, when Rachel Berry chose Finn Hudson to play with instead of him, the golden boy. The sharp taste of rejection was still in his mouth, even 12 years after the fact.

"And I guess that the reason of this brutal break up must be named Jesse Alexander St James." He said with a killer look.

"Wrong." He said, shrugging and taking a sip of his drink.

"Ohh hell I'm not buying that. What else could possibly break these two up?" Blaine said, still in deny.

"The reason's _real_ name is Santana Lopez." Jesse said heading out of the living room, living his cousin in a total confusion.

"No freaking way." Blaine breathed out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to ask you if Santana would be better as a bitch or a friend? (even though she already slept w/ finn) Anyway, thanks for reading this fic so far :) FYI, young jesse's the cutest thing ever.**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Hey I just met you _

_And this is crazy_

_But you just read the 3815 words I writed_

_So review maybe_

_Love, xx_

_V_


	3. Gossip Girl

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law & all the Dair shit of the 5th season wouldn't even exist.**

**Thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews and story alerts (especially the story alerts). This chapter is much longer than the previous ones, Hope you like it :)!**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later.**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.) **

* * *

_Chapter Three, Gossip Girl._

**. . .**

When Rachel was finally alone in her room, she dialed Quinn's number on her phone and called her.

"Hello-"

"I need a new dress for friday." Rachel cut her quickly.

"Rach? You already got one. Remember? The pink one we bought together at Barney's?" The blonde girl said.

"I can't wear this one, it's tainted!" She cried out nervously.

"What do you mean, how?" Quinn asked baffled.

Rachel took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I chose the pink dress to fit Finn's outfit and face. I can't wear it anymore!" She screamed at the phone.

The brunette could swear she heard her friend muttering 'Drama Queen' over the phone.

"Calm down Rach. We're gonna find you a dress. But Hold on a second, Did you just insinuated that you finally dumped this cheater?" She asked gladly.

Rachel could see Quinn smile for miles and miles. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did. And by the way, St James is taking me to Prom now." She said very quickly, hoping that her friend wouldn't hear the last part.

"Are you kidding me Berry? St James as in _Jesse St James_? The one you banished of your life in almost a year just because your joke of a boyfriend was jealous? Since when do you even talk again?" Quinn screamed astonished. "Still, it was about time..." She breathed out.

"Please don't be angry, Q!" She cried out over the phone.

"No, no Rach, I'm not angry. Actually I'm happy for you! You know, to be honest, I always thought that you and Jesse would find your ways to each others. Even if you dated Finn for like, your whole life, You and Jesse had always been pretty close, until last year I mean. And the way Jesse looks at you, that's so romantic. I wish someone could look at me the way he does with you." She said like a desperate mad girl.

"Now you're just talking crazy, Quinn. He doesn't look at me in any differently way than you do! At all!" Rachel almost screamed nervously.

"Are you kidding me? Then why would Finn be so jealous, Rach? Did you think about that? Look, it's obvious that Jesse's crazy in love with you. And you probably love him too-"

"I do not!" Rachel retorted in a frantic scream, almost breaking her phone at the same time. "And he does not." She said a bit more calmly this time.

"Good, stay in denial Rach." Quinn said in a laugh. "But you won't be able to run away from this forever. You guys love each other for christ sake, why is it so hard to admit it?" She cried out.

"Stop it! No more 'L' word. But seriously, if you really want to know why is it so hard, I think it's because when you finally say it, you're allowing the other person to take you for granted I guess." She whispered to herself, shrugging. "But, hey are you sure that this is about me and Jesse right now?" She asked, coming back to reality.

"Puck or Sam?" Quinn asked quickly.

"What?" Rachel said dumbfounded.

"Who's better for me, Puck or Sam?"

"Uhh-"

"Nevermind that was a stupid question. It's just that they're so different, I can't choose Rach. And you, you've got the simple perfect and pure love just in front of your eyes and you don't even move! I wish it could be that simple, but no." She cried out quickly. "I- I'm sorry I didn't mean that, it's just that I envy you so much for having this with Jesse and I can't even choose the right guy."

"Don't, it's okay, I understand. Look I have to go now but, we could go buy the dress tomorrow. I'll pass by yours, after school okay?" She asked lightly.

"Right." She said smiling slightly.

"And Quinn? Both of them are right for you. It's why it's so hard to make a choice." The brunette said of a comforting tone.

"You're right Rach. See you tomorrow."

"Right"

**. . .**

Jesse opened his windows, took a cigarette from his pack and grabbed his lighter when his phone buzzed. He checked it out.

_- Oh look at what we have here, fellows. The golden boy heading out of Queen B's apartment with a huge smirk on his face? The whole Upper East Side knew that this little fatwa against St James wouldn't last. But who knew that they'd take not far from 9 months and 13 day__s? One more question, does a certain boyfriend know about their little meeting? Or should I say Ex-Boyfriend? -_

_Careful Berry, don't you know that prom is in less than two days?_

_You know you love me._

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

The post was followed by a picture of Jesse, out of Rachel's apartment and opening the door of his limo.

Jesse grinned at the post and sent to Rachel _'Glad that this fatwa ended btw. J.' . _He threw his phone on the bed and lighten up his smoke, a smirk on his face.

**. . .**

When Rachel received the post from Gossip Girl, she was taking a bubble bath to take away all the stress that her ex-boyfriend caused her. Her phone was in vibrating mode, and she almost died of a heart attack when she got the post. She was already irritated, but when she read the text, the girl was fuming. Another vibrate followed, who cost a couple of swear from her.

It was Jesse. What if he saw Gossip Girl, she frowned at this idea. The young girl hit the 'Open' button.

_'Glad that this fatwa against me ended btw. J.'_

She smiled widely. He was _glad._ Jesse St James was _glad. _She quickly answered a _'Me too. R.',_ returning to her relaxing bath.

**. . .**

The next day, Rachel woke up with a smile, she prepared herself and wore her Constance Billard uniform with a red headband.

She took the elevator and got out of the apartment.

The girl just wasn't prepared to meet one Jesse St James waiting her down her lodging with his limo.

"Stalker much, St James?" Rachel said to the boy, she couldn't help but smile at the idea that he had waited for her with his limo.

"Oh cut it out Berry, you're happy to see me. You know it, I know it, and the entire Upper East Side knows it." He replied with a chuckle.

She took a couple of steps towards him, put her arms around his neck and slowly moved her head closer to Jesse's and stopped just at his lips. He swallowed hard.

"So what if I am?" She muttered, breathing heavily against his lips.

He hated it. Their lips were so close, but they weren't touching, and that was killing him. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless.

So he did it.

And she kissed him back. It was passionate, no, it was _epic romance_. As she always wanted and deserved but never had with her ex-boyfriend. It felt _right_ and _great_.

Rachel crooked her head on Jesse's neck. "What are we?" She asked in a tiny whisper.

The boy was about to respond when their phone buzzed at the same time.

She pulled away a little bit and checked her phone, Jesse did the same.

_Gossip Girl._

_- Spotted - It's not even 7am and we already spotted the Golden Boy eating the face of a certain Queen B in front her royal lodging. Aren't they cute? Frankly, I can't say it's a surprise. I saw it coming since 6th grade when they were both 12 and innocent, in a way. Though it took not less then 5 years for them to finally come around, I just have to approve these two together. _

_Of course, I'm now gonna assume that Berry finally dumped Hulk. But why now? Apparently, the cause would be named Jesse St James. Or maybe he's just a rebound? No. Come on, folks. St James is no rebound._

_But this option is to consider though, after all, Prom's tomorrow and we all knows that Berry's his weak spot._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

The post was also followed by a (very nice) picture of the two of them kissing each others in front of the limo.

"What the fuck." Jesse muttered under his breath. _A rebound? _He didn't even think about this, until now.

"Oh god. Gossip Girl's everywhere." Rachel said in a chuckle. But Jesse didn't laugh, or even move. "You're not gonna believe her, are you?" She added, concerned by his lack of motion.

"She has a point." He whispered to himself.

"Yeah she approves the fact that we're kind of together." '_Kind of' _She said with a tiny smile.

"I want you to answer seriously and sincerely, please. Am I just a rebound?"

"God, Jesse! Are you serious right now?" She cried out. He didn't said anything once again. She let out a noisy sigh and cupped his head in her hands. "Listen to me, St James. You can't be a rebound. You're Jesse Alexander St James and trust me, it means a lot, You're 'the golden boy', the only son of Marcus St James. It's all in your DNA or something." She said with a ghostly smile.

"And apparently, Prom's tomorrow … and you, Rachel Berry are my weak spot. You want a 'quality' date and oh, look, St James is crazy about you so why don't you pick him as a decent replacement?" He said sarcastically.

"What?" She asked in a murmur. '_St James is crazy about you' Oh _God. Quinn was right.

"Nevermind." He groaned, looking away.

It could end now. Stop every games. Simple and pure Love as Quinn said earlier. Just Three words. Eight letters and all the complications were over.

"Jesse I- I …" She muttered.

"You what?" He asked harshly.

"I- I'm gonna walk to school." She said already walking away. _Coward. _She repeated in her head.

He grabbed her arm gently and stopped her. "Come on Rach. You're just being silly now. I'm still taking you to Constance." He said more softly looking everywhere but her eyes. It made her heart sink a little bit.

"Me? Silly? You're the one believing a stupid rumor created by Gossip Girl! The same girl who said that Sam was gay! Why would you believe her after all the lies she spread?" She howled throwing her arms in the air madly.

" 'Cause I have every rights to!" He screamed in the same tone than she did. "One day we're talking about how _our_ holidays at the Hamptons will be great _together_. The next day, you won't talk, text or even look at me in the eyes. 9 fucking months. You know how harsh it is? " He said, the hurt could clearly be heard in his voice, they didn't really talk about what happened yesterday in fact, they didn't really talk at all.

"I'm sorry" The girl said in her breathe. Her eyes were gloomy and watered. She was avoiding his glance.

"Rachel, I want you to look at me and swear to me that you'll never do something like that again. Promise me." He said of a broken voice touching gently her chin so she would look up to him.

She grabbed his head hesitantly and kissed him. It wasn't a messy, passionate, senseless kiss. It was a gentle peck to reassure him (and her at the same time).

"I promise you. I'll never do something like this again. I won't have enough strength anyway to do that to _us_ again." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled. They were an '**_us'_**_, _and who cared about Gossip Girl anyway?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Once again, should Santana be a friend or a bitch? Because nobody quite answered me ;). Anyway, I will make up my mind! Hope you liked the chapter :)!**

_St Berry is Love._

_Reviews are Love._

_St Berry is reviews._

_Love, xx_

_V_


	4. The Perfect Dress

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law & all the Dair shit of the 5th season wouldn't even exist.**

**Thank you guys so so very much for adding this story to your favorites and for reviewing, this means a lot to me. Anyway, this chapter is FULL of St Berry Fluffiness. I mean REALLY FULL. So no trouble for this one :).**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later.**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.)**

* * *

_Chapter Four, The Perfect Dress._

**. . .**

When they arrived in front of Constance and St Judes, Jesse got out of the limo and opened the door for Rachel with a bow.

"So chivalrous." She said with a bright smile.

"As Always." He replied a smirk on his face. "May I?" The boy asked handing his hand over her.

She nodded and took his hand.

_They were holding hands. _She thought. Her smile went brighter.

Until she saw Finn heading over them with an angry expression on his face.

"Oh god." She said her face falling. They shared a quick concerned look.

"You didn't lose any time, Rachel." Finn said with a judgmental glare.

"Oh so you're the one talking about timing? Shall I remember everyone that you slept with Santana when we were still together?" She said harshly.

Jesse let a tiny chuckle came out.

"Oh, fuck off, St James. You know you're just a rebound, right? She just wants her perfect prom and all. When she and I'll get back together, do you think she will still talk to you?" He said with a laugh, acting like she wasn't just in front of him, hearing every single words come out of his filthy mouth.

Jesse held her hand firmer and clenched his teeth.

"Don't you get it Finn? We're through! Done! We'll never get back together! Never! I'm with Jesse now and I'm more than happy about us. Get over it." She told him with conviction.

She dragged the boy away and placed her hands on his chest.

"Please tell me you don't believe him" She said in a hopeful sigh.

He chuckled. "Why would I?" He said, smiling.

Jesse pushed her gently against a wall by her waist, he bended down over her head "You're mine, right?" He whispered heavily, stroking her neck with his hand.

Under normal circumstances, she would have mind -very much- the 'possessive male complex' but it was different, they were different now. Plus, she really were his, as he was hers.

Jesse pecked her softly on her lips, he was going to pull away but she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They both heard someone coughing in purpose behind them.

"Cockblock." Rachel muttered still on his lips, annoyed.

Jesse erupted in laughter, breaking definitely the kiss, she was slightly giggling along with him, a bit more irritated by the early end of their kiss.

He turned around to see Ms. Page, their new english teacher. She was the youngest teacher in their school, definitely not the coolest thought.

"I believe that the two of you have classes to attend- separated." She gave a killer look to Rachel, and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Jesse said to himself.

"Uptight. But she has a point, we have to go- separated." She told him, imitating her teacher.

Jesse laughed and held her waist.

"Alright." He said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "But I'm not finished with you." He whispered gently, glancing her big brown eyes.

"Me neither" She said taking a peck on his lips and walking away.

**. . .**

The rest of the day went easily, she ate with Jesse on the Metropolitan Museum of Art's steps for the first time on very _very_ long time and received a post from Gossip Girl the minute they sat down saying:

_- Spotted - The Golden Couple sitting on The Steps for lunch, isn't it cute? Seems they're catching up- very well and very fast. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl -_

A picture followed her post, as always. We could see 'The Golden couple' bursting in laugher in it.

"Great. We already have a couple name." Rachel said, putting her phone away.

"At least it's not 'The star crossed lovers' or 'The doomed lovers'." Jesse replied, chuckling and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Talking about doom, did you notice that our initials are the same as Romeo & Juliet? R and J." She said the most seriously possible.

Yes, he did. Since elementary school. He really thought they were doomed, while she was all over Hudson.

"In fact I did." He said, a little smile on his face.

**. . .**

At the end of the day, Rachel passed straight by Quinn's to go buy a new prom dress.

She entered the building and went to her apartment, her mother opened.

"Rachel, my dear come in, Quinn's in her room." She said warmly.

"Hello Mrs Fabray, how are you?" Rachel asked politely.

"Just fine thank you. But how are you, darling? I heard you and Finn broke up. A shame after all these years." The mother said sadly.

"Well we were just not meant to be." She respond with a little sad smile.

"Oh well I'm going to get Quinn. Make yourself at home, as always." She said, smiling brightly.

She sat in the couch of the beautiful living room waiting for her friend.

"Congratulations!" A familiar voice said frantically.

She turned her head to see Kurt, Quinn's brother.

"Oh Hey Kurt, How are y-"

"Cut it out, Rach. Why did I discovered your relationship with St James over Gossip Girl and not over you? Is it because your mouth was to busy with him?" He cried out like a mad -optimistic- person. "I looked for you the all day!" He added.

"It didn't really become official until Gossip Girl spotted us _this morning_" She said smiling at his madness.

Quinn arrived in the room.

"I'm ready for some shopping!" She almost screamed oddly happy, but Rachel didn't mind.

"Same." Rachel replied with the same tone.

"What are you going to buy?" Kurt asked suddenly even more interest than before.

"A dress who will somehow match Jesse's face." Quinn said sarcastically, quoting Rachel.

"Oh yeah Blaine told me that Jesse were taking you. Obviously, He'll be wearing black." Kurt said to Rachel with a smile.

"Obviously." Rachel replied with a bright smile. "Hey can we pass by mine for a minute? I have to get out of that uniform before anything." She asked to her friend.

"Yeah of course, it's on the way, anyway." She replied.

"Hey Kurt, you wanna come?" Rachel asked hopefully, Kurt would be a great help on this.

"No, sadly for you, I'm heading to the Empire to see Blaine." He declined, smiling by the thought of his boyfriend.

"Oh say hi to Jesse from me!" She said heading out.

"I will."

**. . .**

When the friends reached Rachel's apartment, Dorota bursted out of nowhere with a very large package.

"Miss Rachel, this came for your an hour ago!" She said, putting down the -indeed- large package.

"Who sent it?" The girl asked, already opening it.

"Anonymous." She said with a distrust glare on the box.

"Come on, Dorota, We're not in Russia, it's not a bomb." Rachel said sarcastically, throwing her arms lightly in the air.

She opened the box and a high scream came out of her mouth.

It was the _perfect _dress.

A black and gold couture Marchesa gown. It was a very dramatic silk tulle ball gown with gold embroidered leaf appliqué.

"Dorota, _Who_ sent it?" Rachel screamed in her excitement.

"I don't know! I went to bathroom and when I came back it was on the table!" She said, frantic.

"It has to be from Daddy, I talked to him yesterday about this! Oh god it's so sublime." She cried out.

She jumped in agitation with her friend.

"Well I guess we don't have to find you another dress anymore. It's perfect, I'm so happy for you Rach." Quinn said glancing at the beautiful dress.

Rachel let a 'oooh' come out and took her friend in her arms.

She took her phone and sent a message to Jesse. _'I found the perfect gown. R*'_

She got a quick reply_ 'I'm Sure you did. J.'_

* * *

**A/N: Heere the 4th chapter. Alright so some people told me that Santana had to be a bitch and some other people that she should be her friend. I made up my mind, as promised. The next Chapter is Prooooom. I'm so excited about writing it. I don't wanna make promises or anything but I'm gonna post it in at very least, less than a week. **

**Oh and, if anyone wanna picture Rachel's Prom dress, it's a Marchesa gown Spring 2008. You type 'Blair's prom dress' on Google and there it is!**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_I need reviews to live._

_And St Berry._

_But mostly Jonathan Groff._

_But still, review maybe._

_Love, xx_

_V_


	5. Prom, Part One

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law & all the Dair shit of the 5th season wouldn't even exist. Also, I don't own the fabulous Marchesa and Oscar de la Renta gowns. I would be damned if I did. It's expensive y'know.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and all.**

** Valeria Ejs: Why thank you for you review. I like it when readers tell me what they'd like to see. I don't want to spoil that much but I was already settled up on Quinn going to Prom with Sam. Plus, There's no way in hell I'm sending Jesse away, don't worry.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later.**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.)**

* * *

_Chapter Five, Prom, Part One._

**. . .**_  
_

Rachel woke up smiling brightly. It was it. The perfect prom day she waited for so long was finally here. Of course, even if she always thought it would be with Finn, she was as happy -if not more- to be with Jesse instead.

The day passed by _very_ boringly, she couldn't focus on anything else than Jesse/prom.

She ate with Jesse on the Steps, once again. They kissed, talked, laughed and caught up a little more.

And it all went as boringly as before. Well, one of Gossip Girl's post still made the girl kind of frantic.

_- Here we are, fellows. Today is the D-Day. The short time when every girls thinks that they're however special, that they'll be crown Prom Queen, and that tonight is theirs. Little do they know that no one's crown Prom Queen until I say so?  
__The War Is On._

_ - Our Nominees? -_

_- Rachel Berry. Of course, Berry is on. Still, tonight, the populace will be able to vote anonymously -and this my dear means that no threat's floating over your head- And there's no way that our -already- self-crowned Queen B will put another coronet on her new Alexander Wang Bag._

_- Quinn Fabray, We love her, no one can deny it. But we're also all tired of her love triangle between Trouty mouth and her mohawked badass. Kinda an attention-whore, isn't she?_

_- Jesse St James. The golden boy. I'm betting on his hair._

_- Finn Hudson. R's ex-boyfriend. We were all lovey-dovey one week ago, why would they break up two days before prom? And more important, who dumped who? _

_- Santana Lopez. She may be a bitch, but who's not in the UES? And plus, we all love her. _

_- Noah Puckerman. His mohawk though._

_- Sam Evans. His mouth, Blond hair, innocence. Completely different from Q's other lover. She certainly don't have a type. Who can blame her anyway? _

_The Winners will be announced tomorrow morning at 10am._ _Will R be dethroned at the same time? Only time will tell._

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. - _

Rachel was in class when she received the post, as every other person in the room did. They were all staring at Rachel and Quinn. Not Santana, she wasn't in their class. Luckily, for Rachel.

The girls were blushing furiously. Rachel was seriously _mad._ And worried.  
They looked at each others and the blonde girl mouthed a 'sorry' to her friend.

When the bell rang, Quinn first got out. Rachel's minions were discussing, and she joined, having nothing else to do.

"What's up?" She asked to no-one in particular. They all shut up. "Tell me what's going on." She said in a firm tone.

"You have to keep that for you Q." Mercedes said taking a quick breath. "Promise us you won't tell Rachel. We want your words." Tina added.

"I promise..." She muttered without thinking.

"Rachel is spending a lot of time with Jesse. She isn't even with us anymore, if not with you. We have to give her a little lesson. So tonight, when we'll announced the results, Tina's going to be crown instead or R." She said with a devilish smirk on her face.

When Rachel finally came out of Constance, she went straight to her.

"How dare her!" The brunette cried out in a high scream.

"You already know?"

"Of course I know! Everybody knows! Gossip Girl posted it in class!"

"Oh you mean that. Let's not talk about this anymore, let's go dress up. She will not ruin our prom." She said taking her away.

She felt so bad for her friend. She had to do something about it though.

**. . .**

When Jesse got back at the Empire to dress up for prom -even though he's only wearing a tuxedo-, he found Blaine and Kurt on the couch, chatting.

"Here's the prince!" Kurt sang mockingly.

Blaine laughed and smacked playfully his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Don't mock royalty." He add to Kurt's joke, with a faux serious tone.

"It's an open election tonight, everyone can be King, even you Kurt." Jesse said, going straight to the bar.

"You don't know?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Know what?" His cousin replied confused.

"Oh get with the program Jesse! It's been on Gossip Girl since more than an hour!" Kurt cried out astonished throwing his arms in the air.

"My battery was dead. What's upl?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, nothing. She has just nominated You and Berry for Prom Queen and King." Blaine said in a chuckle.

"Why would that be bad?" Jesse said and shrugged.

"Uh maybe because she nominated Hudson and Santana too. Rachel must be freaking out." Kurt told Jesse as if he were stupid.

"It's not good. At all. If she looses, it's gonna be very very bad. For everyone near her." Jesse said sitting at the bar, running nervously a hand on his hair.

"Oh so clever." Kurt replied sarcastically.

Jesse ignored his comment and stood up quickly.

"Blaine! You know the- the guy who hacked Gossip Girl last year? From the Hamptons!" Jesse asked frantically, trying to remember the boy's name.

"Sebastian?" Blaine said, frankly, he barely remembered what happened last year.

"Yeah him! He was half drunk, I still can't believe he hacked Gossip Girl. Do you think he's capable of doing it again?" Jesse said hopefully.

"Well, yeah, maybe. We can still try to find him. He's at St Peters. We can call him now if you want to, I still have his number." His cousin replied already taking his phone.

Kurt just glared at him with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes. Nooow. Tell him to come right now." Jesse told stressing blaine out.

He did as his cousin said. They chatted a little while, when he finally hung up, Jesse stressed him out even more with a 'So?'

"He's in his way. I told him it was pretty important." Blaine said, proud of him.

**. . .**

Back to Quinn's home, the girls were dressing up eagerly. Rachel got in her Marchesa gown and got her hair up, in a chignon.

"Oh you look so beautiful in that expensive anonyme gift." Quinn told her while Rachel was literally dying over her own dress.

"Aww thank you so much Quinn. You look utterly gorgeous too." She told her pointing out the blonde girl's robe.

Quinn dressed her blond hair up, too. She was wearing a black and ice blue tulle draped strapless ball gown signé Oscar de la Renta. She truly did look gorgeous, if not more.

She mouthed a 'thank you' to her friend, smiling.

"Still, don't you think it's a little weird that someone sent you a 6000$ dress?" Quinn asked her friend, still not convinced.**  
**

"You're the one who talk? Remember? I was there when you bought your 7990$ gown Oscar de la Renta!" She accused her in a chuckle, pointing the dress.

"It was completely different! It was its original price, I bought it at 3000$, you were here Rach! And it's not the issue right now." She told her crossing her arms and giving her a judgmental glare.

"I already told you. Daddy sent it. He's the only one who could afford to a dress like this." She said rolling herself in her garb again.

"I'm still not convinced. Anyway, Jesse's picking you up here or at your house?" She replied, changing the conversation.

"I completely forgot to tell him." She said, searching her phone in her bag.

**. . .**

Jesse got a call from the loby saying that a young men was claiming to know him, he told them to bring him up.

"He's down." Jesse said, hanging up.

"We don't have that much time. The prom's at 8pm. We have a full hour." Blaine said, still on the couch with Kurt.

"Can't believe that we aren't even prepared." Kurt said sadly.

"Right, I'm gonna put my tux on. I'll be back in a minute." Jesse told them, heading toward his room.

He was gonna wear a very simple Armani tuxedo with a black bow tie.

His phone rang, he answered. It was Rachel.

"Hey Jesse, can you pick me up at Quinn's instead of my home?"

"Of course. I'll be there at 8." He said smoothly.

"Looking forward it, then." She said, and hung up.

When he came back in the living room, Sebastian was already there.

"They already told you what you've got to do?" Jesse asked the boy.

"Uh yeah, I think I can do it again, and faster. I'm not very drunk right now." He said chuckling at Blaine.

"Yes, well do it. Fast." Kurt said, clearly annoyed.

"Ookay." He said, giving an odd look to him.

He took the computer besides him, turned it on and opened a window with Gossip Girl.

"How long?" Jesse asked, watching constantly his watch.

"15minutes at least." He said, shrugging.

"I've got it. You can go dress up." He said to his cousin and Kurt. They did as he told.

"Hey can you change the results, but in order that nobody'll see that we actually hacked Gossip Girl?" He add to Sebastian.

"Sure." He replied with a smirk.

**. . ****.**

The limo arrived in front of Quinn's building. Rachel was already waiting here, with Quinn. When Jesse got out of his vehicle, he stood a couple of second still, staring at her beautiful _girlfriend_ smiling brightly at him. They both closed the distance and Jesse touched her waist, gently.

"Hey." He said, looking in her big brown eyes.

"Hey." She replied, blushing lightly, and breaking the eye contact. "You look great." She added, shyly.

"You look beautiful, Rach." He said stroking lightly her cheek. "I see that you got the dress." He told her, with a large smirk.

"It ... it was you?" She said, pointing her finger at him.

"I Knew it!" Quinn almost yelled from behind, also waiting for her date.

Jesse chuckled, putting Rachel closer to him.

He waved at her before returning to Rachel's glare. "Yes I did. I saw the dress and I thought about you, so I bought it." He added as if it wasn't a big deal, taking a peck on the girl's forehead.

"I love it." She said, letting their lips meet slowly. "But you shouldn't have." She whispered, pulling away.

"Anything for my princess." He said, pressing his lips to hers again into a fiercer kiss, this time. The kiss deepened a delicate edge further. His hand was stroking her neck and slowly traveled her body until it settled on her back

"Gee, I'm still here guys." Quinn cried out, desperately throwing her arms in the air to show her presence.

They both jumped at her remarque. It felt like they were all alone in the world.

"If you're planning on jumping on each other all night, tell me now, because I'll stay very far away from you two then." She said in a sigh.

They both giggled along.

"Who can blame me with a girl like this." He said, nipping gently once again at her lips.

"Excuse me while I throw up." Quinn said in despair.

"Where's your date anyway?" Rachel asked her.

"Who's taking her?" Jesse asked in a whisper to Rachel.

"She doesn't want to tell me, her best friend! It's ridiculous." She said, pouting.

"Nevermind. Can I borrow Jesse for a second?" She said already taking a grip on his arm.

When they were far enough for Rachel to not over hear he turned to Quinn. "What again? Didn't I get my amount of trouble for the month?" He said sighing loudly.

"You have to do something about the vote of prom queen and king." She cut him firmly.

"Again? No I don't have to. It's already done. She will won Gossip Girl's little sondage." He said going back to his girlfriend.

She stopped him.

"No! I mean School's Prom King and Queen!" She said quickly.

"It's alright, everyone will be voting for us, Quinn." He said confidently, smirking

"No! You don't understand! Rachel's minions are going to trick the election in order that you and Tina Cohen Chang will win because they're jealous! Tell me you will stop this." She said pointing her finger at him.

He let a long and heavy sigh come out.

"I will. Don't worry. I stopped it once I can do it again anyway." He said, dramatically.

She rolled her eyes and they both got back to Rachel.

"What did my _boyfriend_ and _best friend_ had to talk about that they can't say in front of me?" Rachel said, annoyed by her best friend and boyfriend's little secret.

They both looked at each other, and frowned.

"Uhh- Quinn wanted a male POV. For her date, tonight." Jesse said quickly.

Quinn was relieved and furious at the same time.

"Ooh on what? And who's your date anyway? You can't hide from it anymore Quinn Fabray!" She said, turning off her bitchy mode.

"Sam. Well, no. Officially, I don't have any. But Sam asked me before we got into a fight over ... well over the same thing as usual and ... well we didn't really talk since." She said really _really_ quickly.

"And it's now, when we're heading to prom, our_ Perfect Prom_, that you're saying it? Seriously Quinn? We don't have time to get you another date and he really isn't gonna show up in those circumstances!" The girl cried out, fuming. She was tiny, but hell, she could scare the shit out of people when she would get mad. _  
_

"And when is he 'supposed' to get you?" Jesse said, stroking his girlfriend's back, trying to calm her. It didn't work.

"We didn't talk about it." She said with an oddly casual tone, before looking at the petite enraged girl.

Rachel shoved his arm away quickly and let out a tiny scream of frustration before taking a deep breath.

"We don't have time for this, so two options: 1. My favorite, you call him and fix _this_. 2. You don't have a date and we take the limo together, as in Now." She said calming herself.

Jesse tried to comforting her by stroking gently her back -Again- she gave him a killer look and he automatically backed off, putting his hand in evidence in front of him.

"I'll take number two, if you don't mind." Quinn said, waiting for the slap.

Rachel was gonna respond but she caught herself and took another deep breath before storming off in the limo.

They followed her quickly, it was gonna be a _long_ night.

**. . .**

Arrived in the ballroom, every little inch of angriness seemed gone. She was now a little ball of energy, smiling as brightly as possible. Jesse took a grip on her waist and pulled her closer to lodge a tiny kiss on her lips, who got deeper, as usual.

"And that's my way out. I'll be far away from you two, if you need me." She said, meddling in the crowd of other couples. She bumped into a male torse and muttered a 'sorry', already walking away, when the figure took a grip on her wrist. She turned away and saw her 'date' of the night.

"Sam..." She murmured to herself.

"We have to talk." He automatically respond, firmly. Her phone buzzed at the very same time. Another post from Gossip Girl. As if they needed more drama.

_- Spotted - The Q&K of the night, arriving to their Prom. But, what on earth is Q doing with them? Isn't she supposed to be with one of her puppy? Poor lonely Quinn. She's the third wheel. One week ago, she had the two of them wrapped around her finger and now, look at her._

_Looks like her boys finally grown some balls. -_

_XOXO, Gossip Girl -_

The post was followed by a picture (as usual) of the three of them, entering the ballroom. Jesse, running a hand on his hair, Rachel, smiling with crazy eyes and Quinn, rolling her eyes.

_'Long Night'_ Quinn thought, sighing heavily.

When Rachel and Jesse finally got off each others, they noticed a couple, staring a them.

"Kuuuuuurt!" Rachel literally screamed, hugging him tightly.

"Yay Blaine." Blaine, _himself,_ cheered while the girl was strangling his boyfriend.

"Blaaaaiiiine!" She said, hugging the boy even more tightly than the one before.

"I should have just shut up." He said, dramatically.

"And you guys are calling me a drama queen." She sighed, delivering her friend from her hold. "What time is it?" She add, they were electing Prom King and Queen at 10pm.

"Time to be in looooove." Kurt responded, dragging Blaine inside the crowd of dancers.

"Well that was interesting." Jesse chuckled. "It's 8-" He automatically stopped himself at the sight of Santana, escorted by Finn Hudson.

"What?" She said, noticing that her boyfriend had been staring behind her, instead of, well, her. She tried to turn herself but Jesse stopped her and kissed her deeply.

He had to keep her unaware of her ex-boyfriend's presence, it was for the best.

It would actually have been a good plan, if he wasn't walking towards them.

Jesse dragged her in the dancing crowd and mixed up with the other couples, they bumped into Kurt and Blaine again, dancing like mad people. He told them to keep Rachel distract and got out of the mob to grab a drink.

"She's only trying to make me jealous, y'know." Finn screamed over the loud music, behind him, when he arrived in front of the bar.

"You're the one who brought his mistress tonight. I pity Santana." He said, shrugging, and leaving.

Finn pushed him by the shoulder as he past near him. His fists were prepared but Jesse just shrugged again.

"Just, stay away from Rachel." He said, possessively, and looking for her by the corner of his eyes.

"You mean, ike she did with you?" He replied, smirking.

Jesse clenched his jaw very tightly. "Look, I don't want to ruin her prom. Outside, in 5minutes." He said, already regretting it. Rachel would probably kill him herself.

"Don't chicken out!" Finn said, heading out.

He went over Rachel to tell her he was going to do ... something. "Hey you" He said, grabbing her waist by behind. She let a tiny high scream come out of her mouth and turned around, smiling brightly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Hey you." She responded, against his lips.

"I'm going out to uh ... smoke. I won't be long." He said, kissing her again.

"You know I don't like when you smoke." She pouted, grabbing his bow tie, leading to another peck. "You smell bad then, and I can't kiss you." She added between two kisses.

"I'll be right back." He said placing a quick peck on her lips a last time, before heading out.

* * *

**N/A: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update, but my grandmother (very) recently died and i got caught up. It was going to be a little longer but it's already 4000 words, so I'm going to do a 2nd part.**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_One review = One new St Berry baby born._

_(If only)_

_Love, xx_

_V_


	6. Prom, Part Two

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law & all the Dair shit of the 5th season wouldn't even exist.**

**I'm back! Thank you so much for your support. Your reviews really touched me, it means a lot, really.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later.**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.)**

* * *

_Chapter Six, Prom, Part Two._

**. . .**_  
_

The Ballroom's front door slammed behind Jesse.

"Oh so you showed up. I didn't think you had the balls to come." Finn shot at him, throwing his vest on the ground and stepping forward.

"And I didn't think you were stupid enough to come. I guess we were both deeply wrong." He retorted, shrugging.

"I can't wait to destroy your perfect little face." Finn said through his teeth.

"Oh so you've been looking. I can't really blame you for that. I mean, look at me." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"No it's not-"

"You called my face perfect, sweetheart." He cut him again dryly, pointing the obvious.

"Shut up!" The tall boy cried out of frustration.

"It's not like I don't want to punch you every time I see your face, yet I still think it's a stupid idea." He muttered taking of his vest too and rolling up his shirt's sleeve. It was expensive, and if he could avoid blood spilled all over it, he would.

"Where's Rachel keeping your balls, uh?" He said in a smirk.

Jesse's jaw tightened. "I don't know, where was she keeping yours?" He replied.

Finn's smirk fell into a confused face. Like he predicted. God, this boy was stupid.

"Oh I see. She didn't give them back yet." Jesse added, now grinning.

"Just shut up!" Finn threw a heavy blow, but Jesse lithely sidestepped the jab and countered with one of his own. Finn absorbed the hit without even a wince and attacked Jesse on his stomach, hard. The pair tangled in a mess of flying limbs and guttural growls.

Finn punched Jesse's nose with a nasty crackle, and he staggered back. "Leave Rachel alone." Finn threatened with a -not so- menacing lean forward, as his back was in a real bad shape. "You don't deserve her, and you know it."

"As if you do, you cheated on her! You had your chance and you blew it up! Not my fault if you're a dumbass!" Jesse screamed.

Finn profited of this moment of 'chatting' to deliver a bone-shattering kick to Jesse's ribs. The boy crumpled back to the ground with a groan and pulled Finn's left feet. He fell right beside Jesse, who got up slowly, coughing raucously. He hauled Finn up by the collar and shoved him back in the brick wall brutally. The tall boy passed out on the ground after one last kick from Jesse's fist.

They were both very badly shaped. Especially Finn, but he sure didn't miss Jesse. His nose wasn't broken, but bleeding, a lot. Both of his fist were bloody as his upper lips and left eyebrow were too. He wasn't sure, but felt that his stomach and ribs were slowly dying inside of himself. His right leg was pretty bad too, but not as bad as Finn's.

The unconscious boy's back was fucked, as in totally fucked. His legs were almost unable to work at this moment and his face was all bloody.

Jesse checked up if Finn was still alive before taking his vest, roll down his sleeves and get back in the ballroom. His plan on not getting blood on his shirt was kind of ruined.

**. . .**

When Rachel looked up to see Jesse pushing the front door with his shoulders, all bloody and weak, her eyes widened in horror. She ran to catch him before he would fall (die) and pass out like Finn did.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, in a soft worried voice, running her hands on his hairs. She placed a little peck on his forehead and tightened her grip on him.

He smirked, if she knew that he got into a fight, she would very likely scream at him and not whisper as softly as she did.

"Um, I fell." He lied pitiably in a weak tone. It could have been convincing if he wasn't coughing to death at the end of the sentence.

She was supporting him as she could, but he was way more tall than she was so, she struggled under him and made him sit down on the little red divan beside them, without letting him go.

"You can release me you know. I don't want to stain your dress with my blood." He said, debatting with her hold, but quickly abandoned.

"Tell me what really happened." She said, more firmly, stroking the blood away with a couple of napkin.

"I told you. I fell." He repeated more firmly, but his voice broke into another bark.

Everyone's phone rang at the same time.

_Shit shit shit shit fuck! _Jesse thought.

_- Spotted - You can thank me later, fellows. Here in exclusive: one golden video of our golden boy, beating up his forever rival. Or should I say, being beat up? Who won? Just click play and you'll see. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl -_

Rachel watched the video in complete horror, putting her hand on her mouth several times to retain one or two sobs.

Jesse analysed her face's expression intensely.

When she finally ranged her phone on her tiny purse, she took a deep breath as she turned slowly to meet Jesse's glare with disappointment and terror.

Plus, He just realized that she wasn't holding him anymore, it made his heart sink a little.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking away from her gloomy eyes.

"For what?" She meet his eyes again. "Lying to me? Beating up my ex? Or maybe you're sorry because you lost-" She cut herself, and got up from the divan, walking away.

He stopped her and grabbed her arm, which was (in his state) an exploit. He let a tiny painful groan come out.

"What, Jesse?" She said without looking him.

"I won." He replied miserably.

"You certainly didn't won me." She muttered in a low voice, but enough for him to hear. "Leave me alone, Jesse. Please." Her voice was a bit too harshly but breaking, at the end. As if she was begging him before walking away, her tears rolling freely over her cheek without her consentement.

He understood what she had say, but didn't buy a word coming out of her mouth, and, as he tried to catch her up, he fell on his back, letting a scream of suffer come out.

She turned around and saw him in pain. The next minute, Rachel was crouch down beside him, holding his head by her handbag.

"Jesse, are you hurt? Is something broken? Jesse answer me!" She said in hurry.

He opened slowly his eyes to see Rachel's face in panic and a grin formed on his face.

"Why are you smiling? Or are you crying? Where are you hurt? Jesse answer me!" She repeated again shaking his torso.

He coughed a little. "You don't hate me." He answered in a low voice.

She sighed, relieved. "Jerk." She muttered. "Nevermind, I hate you."

"No you don't." He said, gripping gently her neck and closing the distance between them into a kiss.

She lost herself in this soft kiss before coming back to reality and noticing the crowd settled around them.

"Please don't cry." He said, realizing that a couple of tears fell on his face.

"I'm not crying." She said so firmly that he almost believe her until remembering that her eyes were watered

"Yes you are." He replied, stroking away the tears of water on her cheeks.

"No. I were, but I'm not anymore." She said, taking the hand who were on her cheek on hers. "Why is it that, every time I'm crying, you're the one wipping off my tears?" She added.

"Maybe you should stop crying." He replied, smirking.

"Maybe you should stop making me cry." She said mockingly.

Jesse somehow frowned to her sentence. "Rachel- Rach. I didn't mean to make you ... cry." He stuttered.

Quinn made herself a passage in the mob and came to the couple.

"Oh god, how could you let the oaf beat you?" The blonde girl said, once crouched beside him.

"Don't worry about me. I feel just pitchy, Quinn. I won by the way." He said, straightening himself, hardly.

"Details." She rolled her eyes. They girls helped him to sit on the divan again, while the crowd was scattering. "Can you go pick some napkins or, downright, towels please?" She added to Rachel.

"Um sure." She replied, looking at her oddly.

"Tell me you sabotaged the election before getting in this silly fight." Quinn said right when Rachel was gone.

"I knew I forgot something!" Jesse replied with amazement. He looked at the girl more closely. "Did you ... cried?" He added, her nose was slightly reddish and her eyes were gloomy.

She ignored the last question. "Are you brainless or something? What the hell are we gonna do now?" She cried out.

"Oh easy, Fabray. I was kind of busy trying to kill off Hudson." He said, oddly serious.

"You mean being beat up." She corrected him.

"I won!" Jesse said throwing -difficulty- his arms on the air. "And here," he add taking an awfully big amount of ballots out of his tux. "You can do it, right? I don't think that I'd be quite discrete, in my 'state'."

"Sure." She said examining quickly the ballots and shoving them in her handbag. "There's blood on it." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Hope it's Finn's." He replied dryly.

"Same." She slightly giggled along with him.

But then, Jesse saw two boys who, by the way, didn't get along with each others very well heading towards them swiftly. He immediately stopped smiling.

"Run." He told Quinn, grabbing her wist warily. "Run Fabray. And never look back." He repeated again, dramatically.

She glanced at him with a confused/amused look on her face and turned around hesitantly. The girl instantly flushed and was about to disappear in the mob but quickly got caught up by the boys.

She turned around to Jesse, begging for him to do something. He pointed by a quick gesture his whole bloody, weak body with his two hands and mouthed a 'good luck' to her silently, she sighed as the two boys dragged her in the crowd,

When their phone buzzed a third time, he chuckled, knowing exactly what would appear on the screen.

_- Spotted - Poor Q. All alone with her little puppies. Yes, both of them, at the same time. Who will she choose?  
Here's a little sondage: Trouty Mouth? Or Mohawk?  
__Ken and Barbie? Or Sandy and Danny (mohawked version)? -_

_You have one month from now on._

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

He ranged his phone in the inner pocket of his tux and saw Rachel, coming with a couple of towels. He wondered himself how did she get towels in a ballroom, but quickly forgot to ask when she sat in the divan.

"Here." She said, wipping off the dry blood of his face and neck. "I would have kiss you, but I'm still mad." The girl added dryly.

"I'm so sorry Rach." He said automatically. "I didn't mean to -somehow- hurt you. Never did."

"Nevermind. Just don't do something like that again. Ever again. You could have been expeled or something."

"But I haven't." He replied with a smirk.

"Still." She said, seriously. "Now shush, they are announcing the Prom Queen and King." She said looking up to the scene.

_Shit._ He thought. Quinn probably didn't have the time to do it, with Sam and Puck.

He quickly texted her, while Rachel was concentrated, with Mercedes's speech about winning.

His phone buzzed shortly after this, 'Of course I did. You could have helped me w/ Sam and Puck tho. Q'

He was really relieved. The boy wasn't really fond on _Carrie. _**(A/N: It's a horror movie about a hell of a Prom, FYI)**

"... everyone have the chance to win tonight." Mercedes said with a bright smile to her 'friends'. "Enough talking. The Prom Queen and King of Constance Billard and St. Jude are ... _What_?" She turned to Lauren Zizes and asked her if she counted right. She replied a 'I can count' with a swearing.

"Oh .. Sorry, so the Prom Queen and King of Constance Billard and St. Jude are, um Rachel Berry and Jesse St James." She said unwillingly.

Rachel squealed and dragged Jesse across the ballroom forgetting his pain.

Damn. She was petite but she also had hulk's strength.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and crowned both of them.

Rachel mouthed some 'thank you' to the clapping crowd and leaved a peck on Jesse's cheek. He smiled like an idiot.

Once they got off stage she squealed louder and jumped on Jesse's arms, and he supported her, difficultly. "We won!" She screamed in his neck.

She finally realized he wasn't in 'state' of holding her, so she got herself down. The girl leaned and kissed him. Deeply.

"Oh not again. Dear God, make them stop." A girl said behind them.

They both turned around to see one blonde girl crossing her arms.

"Quinn! I won! We won!" She said, bumping on her friend's arms. Jesse muttered a 'Yay me' before grinning at the little ball of energy and pure happiness in front of him. He caught Quinn's sight for a moment and they both nodded to each other, smiling.

"Yeah I heard that." The blonde girl replied to her, smiling.

* * *

**N/A: Yay! In fact, writing Prom is like writing finchel. I can't do it. The next chapters are going to be better, I swear. No more fluff for now on ;).**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_- review thing -_

_Love, xx_

_V_


	7. It never rains but it pours

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law & all the Dair shit of the 5th season wouldn't even exist. Characters are a little AU.**

**This chapter is for KauraREX and her insomnia, hope that help! Well no, I don't hope that my writing will help you to sleep, I didn't meant it that way but... Oh god. See? I'm rambling too. Just, hope you'll enjoy! This chapter is very similar to GG (quotes, plot ...). Hope you'll enjoy, and thanks for the other reviews! I love each one of them.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later.**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.)**

* * *

_Chapter Seven, It never rains but it pours._

**. . .**

_- Good morning darlings, I have some surprising news for all of you, on this early morning (or late night). What can I say? The early bird catches the worm!_

_ But, first of all, here a little recap of what exactly happened last night._

_#Q showed up as the third wheel.  
#The Golden boy and Hulk fought. Ouch.  
#Berry casually ate up her handsome boyfriend in the middle of a crowd.  
#Queen B and the Golden boy are 'crowned' Prom Q&K at the Constance and St. Jude's prom 2012.  
__Well, not that surprising.  
__#Fabray went home with ... nobody. But, remember, the bet is still on 'til the end of the month._

_Now, let me tell you something you don't already know._

_1. Hulk is in the hospital with two broken ribs. Silly boy, who thought he could beat goldy.  
2. The vote is close and the results of the Prom sondage are here (and are quite surprising). _

_Drums please, our real Prom Q&K are ... still R and J. Again? She wins with 47.48%. and he does with 61% (Not that his results are surprising). Ah. Who knew The Golden Boy could also play Fairy Godmother by breaking in here. But if J just made R's dreams come true, why does it feel like our old-new queen and king are more reckless than ever? Whatever._

_Here, Our great loosers:_

_- Quinn Fabray, with 38,49%_  
_- Santana Lopez, with 15,03%_  
_- Sam Evans, with 20,92% _  
_- Noah Puckerman, with 16,02%_  
_- Finn Hudson, with 3,06%_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

**. . .**

Rachel was coming down to go to Constance, and as usual, Jesse was waiting for her in front of her building.

"Sorry." He said smoothly.

"Thank you." She said, leaning toward him to a quick kiss.

"You're not mad?"

"Should I?" She said pulling his neck toward her.

"Nevermind." He replied. "Ladies first." He added, opening the limo's door.

"Chivalrous, as usual." She winked at him.

**. . .**

Arrived to their school, Ms. Page immediately came to Jesse.

"I need to see you in my office Jesse. Now." She said severely.

"Um, Okay I guess." He replied confused.

"I'll see you later." Rachel told him, leaving a quick kiss on his lips before being reaped away from him.

On his teacher's office was standing St Jude's and Constance's headmistress, Principal Queller.

He opened his mouth to ask why she was here but has been cut before any sound leave his mouth.

"Before you say anything, Mr. St James. I have to inform you that this school will not tolerate any sort of violence. Altough I receive a short film this morning starring You and your comrade, Mr. Hudson, in a fight yesterday, settled in our ballroom's parking lot, and it happens that Mr. Hudson has been admitted to an hospital, with two broken ribs. I believe that you have something to say about this?"

He was fucked.

"Well, first of all, I believe- no I know that in the video, we can clearly see that he attacked me first and if I didn't defend myself, I would have been the one admitted to the hospital. Then, um, that's all." He stammered.

"This is why the two of you will be expelled from St. Jude at the end of the day. That would be all." She dismissed him, he knew that. But he couldn't move. Expelled from St. Jude over a stupid fight?

"Can't I just be suspend or something?" He pleaded.

"Tolerance zero on violence, Mr. St James. Have a good day." She replied coldly, passing beside him to get out of the little office.

On the top of that, his phone was buzzing and the caller ID said 'Father'. Gossip Girl herself would have been nicer.

**. . .**

"Jesse? I have to talk to you-"

"Jack? Why do you have my father's phone?" He asked, confused. Jack was his uncle, pretty young and most of the time, partying.

"I was in the middle of a 'business meeting', and someone called me because- uh your father had been on a car accident, coming to your school for whatever reason. I'm in the hospital, right now. Come whenever you can."

"What? Is he okay?" Jesse asked, astonished.

"Well, that's the prob, they're doing everything they can, but ... His heart stopped beating."

Jesse rested silent. _'His heart stopped beating'_ The voice of his uncle was doing echo in his head.

"For several minutes. His heart stopped beating for several minutes, now." He added, repeating.

"I heard." Jesse replied in disbelief.

"Hold on, don't hang up, the doctor's coming."

Jesse remained silent a couple of minutes before his uncle's voice came back on the phone.

"He- he's dead. Marcus is dead. I'm sorry Jesse. He's-" He said, trying to believe it himself.

A uncomfortable silence settled for a couple of seconds.

Jesse hung up and got out. He needed air. _Air._

**. . .**

Out of the building, Jesse was sat on one of the stone table, settled inside of the school's inner yard. He took a cigarette out and lightened it up, a couple of minutes later, the bell rang lunch break. He groaned, but it didn't bother him that much. He was already expelled and just became an orphan, so screw it.

"Jesse? You want to get kicked out?" Rachel came to him, took the smoke and threw it on the ground.

"Hello to you too, lover. Long time no see." He replied, without looking up and taking out another one.

"Put that out!" She screamed out and tried to reach the one in his mouth but failed.

"You didn't say the magic word." He said cynically, lighting up his seconds smoke.

She grabbed his face and caught his side a couple of seconds before the boy shoved her off, but she grabbed his head again, firmier.

"Look at me. Who are you?" She asked in her breath.

He swallowed hard. "Not your problem?" He said, reckless.

"What happened, Jesse?" She asked, concerned.

"Y'know, the usual. I'm expelled. My father's dead. Must be tuesday!" He said, shoving her off, hard this time, and heading toward his limo, in front of the front portal.

"Your father ..." She said in shock before following him. "What?" She added.

"Hudson is expelled too, maybe you should go see him instead of harassing me." He said coldly.

"What happened to your father Jesse?" She asked, her eyes watering. "He's- ... dead?" She said, trying to understand.

"Yes I'm an orphan, and I brought this upon myself. No you don't have to follow me around." He said casually. Her heart sank big time.

"Jesse, stop. This isn't you." She murmured, her voice breaking at the end. "I'm so- so sorry. Don't go. Or if you have to leave, let me come with you." She added, taking a few steps toward him.

"I appreciate the concern." He said, but we could clearly see how careless he was.

"No. You don't. You're lying, you don't appreciate anything today. You have the right to. But I don't care. Whatever you're going through, I want to be there for you." She said, letting a hint of a smile flash on her face.

"Why?" He asked, turning around to be face to face with Rachel. "Stop trying to play wife. We're not married." He added.

"But I am me. And you are you. We're Jesse and Rachel. Rachel and Jesse. The worst thing you've done—the darkest thought you've ever had— We'll always find each other at the end."

He had a bitter laugh. _'At the end."_

"And why would you do that?" He asked in a whisper.

A bit of love in his life couldn't be bad. Could it?

"_Because- I love you._" She stammered, cupping his face between her hands. "I love you, Jesse." She said again, less hesitantly.

He looked at her with an intense sight, like hurt or something. Jesse shoved her off, _again_.

"Well that's too bad." He replied, taking his limo. The next second he was gone. Leaving her alone.

**. . .**

_- In life as in art, some endings are bittersweet. Especially when it comes to love. Sometimes fate throws two lovers together, only to rip them apart. -_

_And sometimes, the hero- or heroine finally makes the 'right' choice, but the timing is all wrong. And, as they say, timing is everything._

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl -_

**. . .**

As Rachel sat on the steps, alone, a familiar voice called after her.

"Hey! There you are. Where's the prom king?" Quinn asked cheerfully.

Rachel stiffened and sighed. "We broke up."

"What? But everything was so perfect. It was like a fairytale."

"Turns out fairytale's end when they do for a reason." She sighed.

"What happened?" The girl asked as she sat beside her friend.

"You don't know? Of course you don't know." She said, a tear slipping out of the corner of her eye. "Jesse's father just ... died." She said, her voice cracking.

"What? Marcus's dead? Oh god no." She said, shocked.

"Yes. Nobody knows. Just family, me and you." She added.

"Why did you broke up then?" She asked, "He needs you more than ever!" She added.

"I told Jesse I love him." She said, sobbing.

**"**Really? I don't understand. That's wonderful!" Quinn said, stroking her friend's back.

"No it's not. It's horrible. I thought that if I could finally say it- because he obviously needs me, and because I feel that way- that everything would change but he's jut as selfish and soulless as ever, even with everything that happened. Only a masochist could ever love such a narcissist. I could just go back and strangle myself as the words come out. Help me Q." Rachel said, breaking down.

**"**You don't need help. He just needs time, Rach. Try to understand. He loves you, it's just ... he don't have any parents left." She said, hugging her before pulling away.

"Wait, not enough." She hugs her tighter.

"Don't worry. It'll all be okay. You'll see, R." Quinn said.

**. . .**

_- "What is it? St James just became orphan? When we all thought that calm could last, the thunder just began." -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl -_

"Oh great. Now, everybody knows." Jesse said to himself. He was in the Empire's elevator, he felt kind of bad for what happened with Rachel, not that it mattered anymore.

**. . .**_  
_

_- Spotted - R and Q, as BFF, sitting together on the Steps. What are you doing Berry? Shouldn't you be with your man?  
If the Lord is our Shepherd, looks like one of His lambs has lost his way. Or maybe, make that a black sheep. We bring nothing into this world and we leave nothing behind. But that doesn't mean we don't leave a big ol' mess when we go. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl -_

"I have to go talk to him." Rachel said to her friend.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Before he pass out alone in his room." She said calling a taxi.

"Okay, I'll call Jack. He and Jesse are the last St. James alive. We'll plan the funerals for tomorrow."

Arriving to the Empire, she took the key card, Jesse got her earlier. The elevator opened on his suite, with something Rachel didn't need to see in her lifetime.

Jesse with two blonde slut.

"Already?" She spatted harshly to mask the hurt.

He turned around to face her, first with shame or guilt and then, a smile grew on his face. She looked at him with anger and confusion.

"What can I say? They're willing when others aren't." He said mockingly.

Her eyes were watering but he looked so amused that she forbade herself to cry.

"What can I say? I'm not a cheap slut." She retorced and shot a look to the two girls.

He only nodded and took out a cigarette ... no a joint more precisely. Rachel took it and threw it away.

"Stop it, Jesse. Getting high by smoking weed all day isn't going to help your case." She said to him.

"It was hash, actually. I find it gives a softer high." He retorced, taking out another hash cigarette.

She looked at him falling apart. She took a deep breath.

"I know you're upset but we all really need each other right now."

"I don't need anyone. No one cares." He spatted at her.

"Jesse, please. I do. You need to be with your friends and family." She told him and took his hand.

"Family? I don't have a family. Not anymore." He shoved her away.

"You have Blaine. You have Jack. And ... You have me."

"And I have these two ladies right now, so why don't you wait your turn?"

"Jesse. Stop. All this doesn't help. It isn't you."

"Wrong. Marcus may have been a bastard, but he saw me better than anyone. I'm simply living up to my potential. It's time to let go of your fantasies."

"I don't believe you."

"That's your business. Now is that it? Or were you going to tell me you love me again?"

"Why did I even bother come back?" She asked to herself, heading out.

"Always a pleasure, beautiful!" He yelled after her.

- _Pop quiz: What do you get when you cross Jesse St. James, a billion dollars, and Marcus cold in the ground? -_

_- Freefall - _

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl -_

**. . .**

Rachel was lying on her bed, wishing she could erase all memory of Jesse. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said with a little voice.

"Hey, it's me. So what happened?" Quinn asked her.

"He's hopeless. As always." She responded, shrugging.

"Rach, it's Jesse we're talking about. In a few days, he'll be back at the same old him minus several million brain cells and some liver tissue. God knows why."

"True. But I'm really worried. I looked in his eyes. I couldn't see him anymore." The girl sighed loudly.

"Don't worry R, we'll figure out what to do. See you at the funerals." She tried to sound comforting but the 'funerals' killed their mood, both of them.

"Right." She said hanging up.

_- You better get your beauty rest now. Because it looks like things could get ugly in the morning.  
__We hear Jesse St. James isn't the only one who lost someone he loved this week. Our deepest condolences, Miss Berry. - _  


_- XOXO, Gossip Girl -_

* * *

**N/A: Okay you can hate me now. NO MORE FLUFF!**

_Hope you enjoyed! (though)_

_Need reviews to live._

_Love, xx_

_V_


	8. Funerals

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law & all the Dair shit of the 5th season wouldn't even exist. Characters are a little AU.**

**Thanks for the review as always!**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later.**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.)**

* * *

_Chapter Eight, Funerals._

**. . .**

- ___More towers than Trump, more bucks than Bloomberg. Marcus St. James definitely made his mark on Manhattan. The passing of a public figure can shake a whole town. But the real story is always the one happening in private. __Away from the headlines. At home. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl_ -

"Ah! Come. Eat. You need your strength." Lily Fabray said to Rachel and Quinn. _(A/N: I know that in Glee her name's Judy, but it fits the story better)_

Shelby planned a 'comforting' brunch, she invited Quinn's family, and also every close friends of the St James.

"I'm not hungry." Her daughter responded, sitting around the table.

"And I'm saving room for later." Rachel said, sitting next to her friend.

**"**In times of great uncertainties it's even more important that we continue our daily rituals." She reminded the girls, leaving the table to do god-knows-what. She had been very close to Marcus, on his last months. And, after Jesse of course, she was probably the most affected by his recent death.

"Since the accident, all she does is lists and yell at people." Quinn muttered, taking a sip of her drink.

**"**People mourn in their own ways." Rachel sighed.

"What happens tonight when it's all over and there's nothing left for her to do?"

"Maybe she'll move into the Empire and hole up with Jesse." Blaine cut in, sitting in front of them, next to Kurt. He whispered to his boyfriend a 'hi'.

**"**Ah, yes. The bottomless minibar and the comfort of the twins in room service." Rachel told him dryly, and rolled her eyes.

"People mourn in their own ways, honey. I've been assured by the hotel that if Jesse isn't alive and well, well... at least he's alive." Shelby told her daughter, sitting down.

"We're doing comfort food. Nobody's comforted by a tuna tower!" They heard Lily scream at a young waiter, holding a plate of tuna.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her mother and got up to reach the buffet. She gasped at the sight of a blondie, searching for a glass.

"Hey." She said behind him.

He frowned at the girl's voice. "Hey." Sam replied awkwardly.

"I wasn't expecting to see you." Quinn told him to break the silence.

"I know. I was just coming to check in on you, see how you were." He replied.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about my mom and Kurt. And Jesse, of course. I know that my mother was really, um fond on Marcus. And well ... Jesse is Jesse." The girl said, shrugging.

"That's nice. I'm worried about you, though."

"Thank you for being such a rock these past few days, even after all this mess. It has meant so much having you around with Gossip Girl and uh, well everything ..."

"Yeah well, it's not a problem. It just, it feels natural with you."

"It does, doesn't it?" She said looking at him. She just made her choice.

They both headed back to the table.

"So, what's the planning today?" Kurt asked his mother.

"Nothing until noon, Jack told me that a meeting was settled around eleven to reinsert Jesse to St Jude. Then, there's the big lunch at the Empire, the press and some businessmen will attend to this one- You kids can skip that. Then the ceremony begins at 1:30pm, it leaves us- uh around three hours, to get ready." Her mother said, looking at her watch several times.

"I'll go pick up Jesse, if he isn't already dead." Blaine told them.

"And I'll come with you. He hasn't returned any of my calls or texts but the hotel says they keep sending up food so there's something alive in that room. Maybe I'm just underestimating his emotional bond with Kim and Krissy from his room service, but I just think that at a time like this he should be with someone who actually cares about him." Rachel said.

**. . .**

Blaine took Jesse's limo with Rachel and went to pick him up.

"So what happened between you and Jesse?" Blaine asked her.

"We broke up, if we were initially together anyway. Can you believe this? We've been together since less than two weeks and we already broke up." She sighed loudly.

"Timing were all wrong. But you knew each others since your birth, it doesn't really counts."

"Of course it does! It's been barely two weeks and-" She yelled at him before she caught herself. "Sorry." The girl mumbled.

"It's okay, we're here."

Once in the hotel, they took the elevator to Jesse's suite.

"I hope he's decent." Blaine said, to relax the atmosphere.

She giggled a little before the elevator opened on his room.

She needed air. There was no air. Just smoke, a lot of smoke. Empty bottles everywhere and then Jesse, lying on the couch, smoking, drinking, everything.

"Oh god." Rachel let out, shocked.

"Is he dead?" Blaine said, in the same state as Rachel.

"Uh not yet." Jesse said, with a dead voice. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go bury my father." He said, getting up difficultly and failing to fall, Blaine and Rachel helped him to get out of the Empire and carry him to the limo.

Jesse was still knocked off, once they arrived.

"We'll come from behind." Rachel said.

"Whenever you want, baby." He replied, half dead.

She rolled her eyes. '"I meant that you're too drunk to be saw in your state, so we'll make a discrete entrance."

"We should have just driven to the door and dropped him off on the steps." Blaine sighed.

"No one should see him like this. He needs to walk it off. Okay, Jesse. Lift knee, bend foot." She told him, like she would say with a child.

"Maybe we should have just left him at The Empire." Blaine let a groan out, under Jesse's body.

"It's his father's funeral. He needs to be here and show his respects." She spatted at him, still half-caring Jesse.

"Respect. I already disgraced him at my birth and at his last day." He mumbled.

"What's he talking about?" Blaine asked Rachel, confused.

"Who knows. When we found him his shoes were on the wrong feet. Jesse, remember how in eighth grade you used to help yourself to the decanter in Blaine's Father's library?" She responded.

"First got my taste for single malt." He answered, smirking lightly.

"That's right. And you'd have to go home to a four course dinner without passing out in your consommé." Blaine said, remembering the blur things that happened this day.

"Or my father would think less of me. What does that matter now?"

"Jesse, am I going to have to stick my finger down your throat? I'll hold back your hair." She said, sounding pretty serious. Blaine gave her an odd look. "What?" She asked casually.

"Sorry Rach. You had me, then you lost me."

"Just straighten his tie." She sighed under Jesse.

"Hey Kurt's here, I'm gonna ask for help." He said, leaving Jesse and her alone. She was gonna die under him.

"I've got to get out of here." She heard Jesse mumbled.

"No. You have to stay for your father." She told him, grabbing his head between her hands.

"It's my fault if he died." He sighed.

"No, it's not. It's nobody's fault. Accidents will happen."

"He was coming to St Jude when he got the 'accident'. If I wasn't expelled he'd still be alive. Disappointed but alive."

"Don't blame yourself, Jesse." She said softly. "You can't." She added, stroking hesitantly his cheek.

"Don't touch me." He told her, pushing the girl away.

"Alright. I'll go. I don't care anymore." She said, stiffening. '_You pushed me away too many times'_ She thought, before turning her heals and go.

Jesse watched as she went away and all became blur and dark again.

_- Spotted: "Jesse St James fleeing his father's funeral. And Rachel Berry shedding tears for the dearly departed." -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

"Where is he?" Blaine asked her when she arrived.

"He went back to the Empire I think, who knows. I could do nothing. He just needs time, I guess." She said, lost in her thoughts.

"You're really sweet with him."

"Me? Sweet? No." She gave him a very odd look.

"Yeah you are. I mean worrying about him, offering him food. It's downright maternal." He chuckled and then remembered he was at his uncle's funerals.

"I'm not maternal, I've just been spending too much time with my mother and now my Jewish instincts are emerging once again."

He almost laughed again but restrained himself in time. "Hey but ... if Jesse took the limo, how are we going home?" Blaine finally asked.

"I hate him." She replied, sighing loudly.

**. . .**

"Mr. St James?" The chauffeur said.

"Uh? What?" He was K.O. Drop dead, with one fucking headheck.

"We're arrived."

"Oh fuck me." He muttered in his breath. He looked around him and saw Rachel's coat and Blaine's sport bag, he quickly took his ex-girlfriends cloak before stepping out of the car.

His elevator opened on Kim and Kristin or Krissy or Katerin, whatever. The two blonde from room service, gorgeous, but nothing up there.

"You took your time." One of them said, _trying_ to sound sexy. She got up and put her arms around his neck.

"Not now." He replied, shoving her off: it was his speciality today.

"You're upset? We can help you with that." The other one told him.

"Just go. I'm not in the mood."

"Jesse St. James is always in 'the mood'" she replied, giggling with her friend.

_Damn Rachel._ He thought. Always ruining things. He couldn't look these girls without seeing the heartbreaking eyes Rachel had yesterday, who were quickly replaced by rage, hurt and finally, disappointement. His other speciality.

"Not today." He said harshly before leaving to his bedroom.

He fell heavily on his bed and sighed loudly. _Rachel's coat._ She must have forgotten it earlier. It smelled like her. Intoxicating, in a good way. He breathed deeply in it until something fell out of its pocket. A blue little wallet,_ her_ wallet.

It probably wasn't a good idea, but Jesse decided to take a look inside of it. He founded a little amount of money (that he didn't touch), a couple of credit cards, and _pictures_.

Pictures of her and Quinn, of Kurt and Blaine being cheesy, as usual, of her dad and mother, looking surprisingly happy, and then ... a picture of them_ together. _

It wasn't recent, the photo had been taken one or two years earlier, when they were still 'talking friends'. It had been taken by anonymous and had been sent to Gossip Girl. Jesse recognized it.

They were laughing on The Steps, close but a couple of steps higher than her habitual circle of friends. Quinn wasn't there because of something she planned with Puck. Anyway, in this picture, they actually looked happy. Well, it had been accompanied with a text on how Finn should be careful and all, but they looked happy. No, they were genuinely happy. It used to be so easy.

He took the picture and put the wallet back on the cloak's pocket.

**. . .**

"Come on, taking a cab is not _that_ bad!" Blaine chuckled as they were going back to the Empire.

"I left my coat in his limo!" She screamed. "He's probably doing some voodoo bad luck shit on it right now." She said, dramatically.

"Oh, right." He said, smirking. She was so dramatic, sometimes. "He probably passed out in the car to see it anyway, I'll bring it back for you Rach." He smiled.

"Alright." She pouted.

**. . .**

Arrived in front of the Empire, Rachel waited for her coat.

"I'll be right back." Blaine told her.

He founded Jesse, half dead, breathing in Rachel's coat. He smiled sadly. These two would never let go.

He took it without waking Jesse up and got back to his friend.

"Here." He said handing her her clothe.

"Where did you find it?" She asked, looking at it oddly.

"Um, on the couch. It was here when I arrived." He lied.

"Oh nooo. Not on the couch. I can't believe all the terrible things that touched my precious and innocent coat." She said, really dramatically.

Blaine just chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told her, before closing the door.

Rachel just pouted, looking at her poor cloak. She checked the pockets and found her wallet. _Oh god no._

She looked inside of it hurriedly. Their picture wasn't there anymore. _He took it._

She found herself smiling, until the reality crashed back at her and reminded her his rejection at Constance, when she told him ... anyway. She couldn't just forgive and certainly not forget, not yet.

_- "__Sticks and stones may just break bones, but the wounds from words never heal. Especially when they're words we hoped we'd never hear. _

_____You know what they say. "Talk is cheap." So if you don't have anything nice to say, maybe you should just shut your mouth. But then again, how boring would that be?" -_

_____- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

* * *

**N/A: Ah. I was kind of inspired in this chapter, by GG, of course, and also by my mother. Ever since my grandmother passed away, all she's doing is bossing around, not eat, and scream. I had a good example ;). The next chapter will be update pretty quickly, I already done 60% of it :D!**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Reviews = more fluff in this story!_

_Love, xx_

_V_


	9. Party Crashes

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law & all the Dair shit of the 5th season wouldn't even exist. Characters are a little AU.**

**Yay reviews! Have you seen the new old cut scene full of St Berry fluff? Hellooo 12 Helloooo 13, Hello looove. I freaked out, literally.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later. From now on, a little bit of Rachel/OC**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.)**

* * *

_Chapter Ninth, Party Crashes._

**. . .**

Friday night, and nothing to do. The Butter was closed, because the bartender was sick. No way she could go at Quinn's home: Lily was still in mourning after Marcus's death. Well, it only has been a week or so.

Her phone buzzed beneath her while she was loudly sighing. 'I_ have Constance's pool key. I'll explain later. Bring your swimsuit. Q' _

Finally. _'Meet u there. R*' _

"I'm going out, mother." She told Shelby._  
_

"Where are you going?"

"Meeting up Quinn." She quickly replied as she grabbed her bag.

"How's Lily? She seemed so devastated." Shelby said, sadly.

"Still is. But she'll get better. Eventually."

"Don't come back to late, sweetie." Her mom called after her.

Arrived in front of the huge portail, her friend was already here.

"You still have to tell me how you got it." Rachel told Quinn.

"Well, you know, I was dating Owen back in the days and he gave me the key so we could ... um meet up there. And I kept it, so i thought ..."

"Good for us!" She cut her, cheering.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call the girls." Quinn said.

_- On the Upper East Side it's easy to think the world is exactly as it appears. Refined. Elegant. Imposing. But sometimes all it takes is a little key to open the door to the wild side. -_

_- Spotted__—_ R and Q, having fun ... at school?  
My instinct is telling me there's a pool party down there. And I'm in a mood to be right. -

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

Students kept showing up at Constance because of Gossip Girl's post, it became a huge party in a so small amount of time.

"Damn Gossip Girl." Quinn muttered in her breath.

"Damn bottle." Rachel replied. She was trying to open up a beer, but had no idea how to do without a bottle opener.

"Give me that." A friendly male voice said behind her. He took the beer and opened it against the corner of the table beside her. "Here." He added, handing her the drink.

"And you are?" She turned around to see a smiling face. He's hairs were auburn, he was taller than her by at least one head and a half, like Jesse. He looked about one or two years older than her and was very handsome. As handsome as Jesse? No, but definitely close. Very close. Rachel hadn't seen him on Constance before, she wondered if he was new.

"Tripp. Well William, but everybody calls me Tripp." He told and handed her his hand.

She shook it. "And may I ask why?" Quinn stared at them. Was she seriously flirting?

"I'm the third William in my family. So everybody calls me Tripp since I'm thirteen." He said shipishly.

She nodded slowly. And realized that she was still holding his hand, and dropped it. "I'm Rachel, by the way." She said. "I guess I'll ... see you around." She told him before turning around and walking away.

He starred at her while she was taking off her shirt, to reveal a black retro swimsuit. His jaw, litterally dropped open.

"You're starring." Quinn told him, standing beside the boy.

"Uh, what? No it's not-"

"Just don't try to go too fast, she just broke up with someone she genuinely cared about. Be gentle." She threatened him firmly.

"Don't worry, I am gentle by nature." He chuckled before heading away.

_What does that even means. _She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't I turn that one piece into a no-piece?" Rachel heard a familiar voice say behind her.

Jesse.

_- "Doesn't Berry know a party isn't a party until someone crashes?" GG__. -_

"Find a floaty to talk to, Jesse." She told him coldly and looked at him more closely. "You're drunk." She stated and sighed.

"And you're gorgeous, now can we pass the obvious?" He said, grabbing her waist lightly. She shoved him away.

"That's the problem with an open invitation. Can't keep out the hoi polloi." She added. He just chuckled.

She letted out a tiny scream of frustration and went to her blonde friend.

"I need to make him jealous." She said quickly.

"Who, Jesse? Rachel, Marcus just died. Give him time." She reminded her.

"Yeah, you're right. But he doesn't want my help and he's being an asshole. Just help me to find someone."

"Uh ok, so ... There's this Andrew guy over here, he's not bad and he's in the Lacrosse team." Quinn told her, and showed her the guy. He was a pretty tall guy, blonde, and cute.

"Thanks Q!" She said before disappearing.

"Hey." Andrew told her, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey. How are you?" She said, and touched his arm seductively, flirting somehow with him.

"Good-" He smiled widely and looked over her shoulder. There was Jesse, staring menacingly at him. His smile automatically faded away. "Look I've got to go, let's catch up another time, right?" Andrew said already gone.

_What just happened? _he looked behind her to see Jesse, smirking and looking away.

Rachel went to him and dragged him in the locker room firmly, there were a few people in it but not as much as around the pool.

"Oh, I like it rough." He smirked widely.

"You're pulling a fatwa against me!" She screamed at him.

"No, I'm not." Responded, amused. "The guy just knows that he can't compare to me. He's pretty smart after all." He said shipishly.

"No, it's because you're doing your overprotecting shit over me!" She snapped at him. "So you can just fuck everybody in New York as much as you want too but I can't even talk to a guy?" She screamed.

"I'll try to be more succinct for you. You held a certain fascination when you were beautiful, delicate and _taken_. But now you're like one of the cheap asian Jack used to 'date'. Sticky, overcaring and most of all _unwanted_. I don't want you anymore. And I can't see why anyone else would, I'm not the reason the guy left. _You are_. That's why Finn cheated on you, right?"

No. He had been to cruel. It was Rachel. The one thing in life he ... anyway. He had to make this up.

_- __Sorry to break it to you, Berry. But this party just went over to the dark side. GG. -_

He could see her eyes watering. Her mouth was dry and half opened in shock, she wanted to throw up.

"Rachel, It wasn't like that." He said, but she was already walking off and ignored him.

"Rach!" He hurried after her, he grabbed her arm, which she shrugged off.

"Leave me alone, Jesse." She said, in a slightly constricted voice.

Not perturbed, he reached for her again. "I didn't mean-"

"Don't touch me," she pulled out of his grasp once again and continued walking.

"Will you just stop-" Jesse said angrily, and wrapped his fingers around her upper arm and tugged.

Rachel whirled around in a fury before he could blink and her free hand swung up. Jesse didn't even register her fist until she'd made contact with his nose, when a wave of pain forced him to release her arm and he fell backwards onto the floor.

Blood poured from his nose, and he gaped up at Rachel, who was trembling with anger and hurt.

"Don't. _Touch. _Me," she said shakily, as people around them stopped and stared in horror, holding their phones to take pictures, or video. She would think about Gossip Girl later. "Don't talk to me, don't come near me. From now on: Just _stay away."_

With that she stormed out, leaving Jesse lying on the floor, blood dripping down his face.

___- Spotted__—_ _Lady B acting not so lady-like. ____We hear that World War III just broke out. Choose your side or run and hide. We have a feeling this one's to the death. -_

___- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

As she left the locker room and entered the night air, Rachel's hand throbbed painfully. She blinked back tears, and flexed out her hand, trying to shake off the stinging pain, when someone put an ice pack on it.

She turned around to see the friendly smiling face, she had saw before. Tripp.

"Always rescuing me right?" She told, smiling lightly.

"And always a pleasure." He said, grinning back.

"Where did you find it anyway?" She pointed at the ice.

"Behind the locker room, there's a freezer and cornettos down there, in case a swimmer get hurt or get hungry." He told her, jokingly.

"It's good to know. How do you know all that? I mean, you're new here right?" This boy definitely interested her. He didn't even care about Jesse and his menacing look. The only one here.

"Yeah I am, but I've visited, plus I'm in the swimming team." He winked at her. "Are you okay?" He took a look at her hand.

"You saw what happened, right?" She asked bitterly, oh god. Damn gossip girl.

He nodded slowly. "It's only bruised, don't worry." He said comfortingly, and trying to change the subject.

"Oh my god, R are you alright?" Quinn glared at her friend and Tripp.

"I'm good." She said, not so convincing.

"Blaine is taking Jesse to the hospital, I heard you punched him. Is that true?" She asked, proudly.

"Is he fine?" She asked instantly as a reflex. "No. No, I don't care. Forget it. I don't wanna know" She added.

"What happened Rach? Did he said something? Did he _do_ something?" She was clearly concerned now.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Her phone buzzed. Shit._  
_

_- __Spotted__—_ "Jesse and Rachel at war again. Yummy."

___- XOXO, Gossip Girl_ -

"I don't feel good. I should probably go home." She said, dressing up and taking her bag.

"Already?" Quinn said disappointed.

"I can take her home, if it's not a problem." Tripp proposed.

Quinn looked at Rachel with pleading eyes. She nodded with a small smile.

"'Kay, see you tomorrow!" Quinn squealed waving at them frantically.

They walked to the portayl and Rachel's eyes narrowed at the car in front of them. He opened the door for her.

"Ladies first." He smirked. So, he owned a limo.

"It's your limo?" Who were this guy? "Tell me your last name again?" She added as she entered the limo.

"_Vanderbilt_." He said, joining her.

**. . .**

_- "Some people think that when the party ends the night is over. But I've found it's when the music stops and the lights come up it's where the real trouble begins."_

___- This just in: "Queen B MIA at Constance. Doesn't she know her prince is waiting? Or has she found a new one. Clue#1- Words on the street he's a Vanderbilt." -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl -_

* * *

**N/A: I couldn't resist, I had to add my bb in this story, ok? Tripp is performed by the magnificent Aaron Tveit. For those who don't know him: He plays Tripp in GG (you got it right), He originated the role of Gabe in Next to normal (Off-Broadway & Broadway) and Frank Abagnale Jr. in Catch me if you can and Hell yeah HE'S MY ICON. Short long: He's perfect. Anyway, I'm finishing the next chapter, it'll be here in a couple of days, I think.**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_REVIEW IS FLUUUFF!_

_Love, xx_

_V_


	10. Debutante Season

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law & all the Dair shit of the 5th season wouldn't even exist. Characters are a little AU. Plus, I sadly don't own the Oscar de la renta and Pamela Dennis dresses. OBVIOUSLY.**

**Okay, I failed you with my 'two days at least" so this one is a little longer than usual. Anyway, Thanks for the reviews! I adore each one of them. **

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later. (Vanderberry ahhhh)**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.)**

* * *

_Chapter Ten, Debutante season._

**. . .**

_- It's that time of year again. When the mere act of descending a staircase means you're a woman. That's right:  
- Debutante season. -_

_- Once upon a time in the land called Upper East, a beautiful girl met a beast. -_

_But while the beast locked himself in a tower of ennui, the girl found herself a prince, a very wealthy prince._

_- And from what we hear, there's been some changes to the lineup. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

"I'm actually glad I'm going with Tripp Vanderbilt (she squealed at his name) instead of Jesse. The further we get from the breakup, the more self-involved I see he was. Always so brooding, so tortured. Ugh. A girl wants Romeo, not Hamlet." Rachel said, as she threw her phone across her bed.

"Romeo died." Quinn said, chuckling.

"Yeah, but he died for something exciting. And I want my debutante ball to be something to die for." Her friends simply responded.

"What do you really know about Tripp anyway?"

"Well, it's a gentleman compared to _others_ and he's a senior, like us. Well, most of us. His grandfather wants him to go to Yale, but he wants to get Columbia on his own and he's really, really nice." She told her friend, smiling widely.

"And you really expect me to believe this isn't all about making Jesse jealous to get your revenge?"

"Revenge is so eighteen hours ago. Well at first, maybe. But now, I think I can finally move on." She shrugged. "How is he?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"Kurt told me that Blaine told him the doctor said it was a clean break, he didn't even have to set it. He'll just have to wear the tape for another two weeks."

Pretty much every girl on Constance had previously feared and/or looked up to Rachel, well, they had a real reason to. When she had begun dating Jesse, they had hated and/or envied her because he had chosen her over them, for no apparent reason.

But after last weekend, when she had broken Jesse's "perfect" nose, it was safe to say every girl at Constance pretty much (silently) _loathed _her. Her new attachment to a Vanderbilt didn't quite help.

The first time she saw Jesse, in front of St Jude/Constance, with a swollen nose and two black eyes, Rachel could admit she felt a little guilty.

But she was still furious at him, and so her stubborn, angry pride refused to allow her to apologise- merely on principle, of course. And she'd take it to her grave, but she was not just a little proud of her for breaking Jesse's nose.

Quinn had been wonderfully supportive, reassuring Rachel that she had done the right thing, even when she had first seen the damage she'd caused to her ex-boyfriend and had felt a prick of guilt. She had always thought Jesse had a nice nose.

**. . .**

"So has Rachel mentioned who's escorting her?" Jesse asked his cousin, trying to sound casual (and fail).

"Why? Are you having remorse sex fantasies about your ex?" Blaine replied mockingly.

"Of course." He said in the same tone.

"I know that look, you're not joking, are you?"

"No man. It's just every time I see her lately something's different. You know? She's lighter, she's happier... Ah, she's just less Rachel."

"She does have a certain glow about her, doesn't she? I heard Tripp Vanderbilt was taking her tonight, though. That's all I know." Blaine told him.

He nodded slowly. Jesse was definitely going to the ball tonight.

**. . .**

"What are you wearing tonight?" She heard Quinn asked her through her dressing room.

"Hold on," She went to take a red gown. "I'm wearing this, the necklace my father gave me and this clutch." She told her friend. She was going to wear a gorgeous red gown signé Oscar de la Renta, a Harry Winston diamond necklace and a Roger Vivier black clutch. "What about you?"

"The golden Pamela Dennis dress." She answered, shrugging. Sam was taking her to the Debutante ball, she was happy about it... right?

"Oh no. I know that look. You're not pulling the same crap again are you?" Rachel wasn't about to make Quinn the third wheel, _again._

"No, no. Sam is taking me. It's real- this time. It's just that... I haven't talk to Puck since prom and I kind of miss him."

"You have to make a choice. Or you'll lose both of them, Q." Rachel's voice softened.

"I made my choice. I'm just not sure if it's the right one."

"If you don't pull it together I'm gonna go Naomi Campbell on you." Rachel told her, mockingly.

"Oh no! Don't break my nose R!"

**. . .**

_- Light's gone. Day's end. And the party just began. What do we have here? -_

_-SpottedR and her mystery date just arrived. The party can finally begin. Seems like her 'mystery date' is no one but William 'Tripp' Vanderbilt, shall I remind y'all that he comes from one of the wealthiest family in the UES?_

_Oooh, there's a shadow in the picture. Stalker much, J? Looks like someone's watching them from the dark side.  
__- Ain't karma a bitch? We know Rachel Berry is. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

"You looked pretty hot on Vanderbilt's arm today." A voice said behind her. And as always, the undesirable #1, Jesse.

He still had a swollen nose and bruised eyes, a short wave of guilt took her.

She rolled her eyes. "Is that what I am to you, just an accessory?" She asked dryly.

"Next to him, yes. On me you'd be so much more."

"We broke up, remember?" Rachel reminded him, and herself.

"Come on, we both know that you're using this guy to hurt me, like I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me!" She yelled at him.

"Is he bothering you?" Tripp came back beside her.

"Yes. In fact, he is." She flashed her date a little smile, who drove the two guys crazy. In opposite ways.

"You know, Tripp. She's trying to make me jealous, so if you would just back off..."

"Jesse. Now, you sound just like Finn." She cut him dryly. She turned to Tripp. "Go on, I'll be here in a minute."

He remembered, now when Finn tried to convince him that he was just a rebound. Exactly like he just did. Was it possible for Rachel to be happy with ... Vanderbilt? As hard as it was, he had to let her go. He was the one who pushed her away, Jesse had no right to claim her as his after what he had said and done. So, that was it.

When her date was out of sight she started yelling. "Why are you doing this? You are the one who broke up, and every time I try to move on, you're right here. I- I think you should go. Now."

"So what? That's it? I have to avoid you again?" He asked in disbelief, it was the 'not-talking era' all over again.

"Consider it a suggestion." She told him as she walked away to her date.

_- Spotted____—_ a beautiful brunette phoenix rising from the ashes of a major heartbreak.  
_Welcome back, Queen B. Consider us your humbled servants.  
- 'Cause if looks could kill we wouldn't want to be Jesse St. James. GG -_

"I'm so sorry. I know this is not what you signed up for." Rachel told her former date.

"Is that true? What he said, it was all to make him jealous? Do you even like me?" Tripp asked her in a soft voice.

"Of course I do! Well, maybe it was a little about making him jealous at first, you know how you and I met. But I genuinely care about you, Tripp." She pleaded.

"Ah. I hope he's watching then." He said, locking his lips to hers.

The kiss almost made her forget Jesse (well almost). He was that good, yes. If only the buzz of their phones didn't tear them apart.

_- __Spotted____—_ Berry & the magnificent Vanderbilt in a massive display of PDA. And that's exactly what Jesse St James is. -  
___- Pretty. Damn. Angry. GG_ -

She flashed a look to Jesse. He was staring at his phone and swallowed. Hard. The boy was _clearly_ hurt. He put back his phone on his pocket and walked out.

**. . .**

_ - It's often said that, no matter the truth, people see what they want to see. Some people might take a step back and find -out they were looking at the same big picture all along. Some people might see that their lies have almost caught up to them. Some people may see what was there all along. And then there are those other people.  
__- The ones that run as far as they can so they don't have to look at themselves. -_

"Where to, Mr. St James?" Jesse's chauffeur asked him, as he entered the limo.

"The airport- no, Victrola first."

_- __And as for me, I can see clearly now. -_

___- ____XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

"When did you start drinking in bars alone?" A familiar voice said behind him. Sam Evans. He wasn't close to the boy, but Jesse knew he was nice.

"When I realized hot, desperate girls drink in bars alone. You?"

"Since Quinn freaked out about us and ran away." He sighed.

"It's not like she kissed Puck in front of you." Jesse said, thinking about his ex-girlfriend locking lips with Vanderbilt. He hated the guy.

"Sorry 'bout that." Sam said, realizing what Jesse meant.

"Dont be. I pushed her away after my father's death. My bad." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"What was your father like?"

"Me. Only older. And meaner." He chuckled.

"Has he always been like that?"

"Since the day I was born." Jesse replied bitterly.

"Ah, that's crazy. Even Marcus St James doesn't hate babies. It's, uh, it's in our DNA. I think Disney did a study."

"He hated me."

"That doesn't make sense." Sam replied, incredulous.

"It does if his beloved wife died giving birth to me."

"That's not your fault."

"Sometimes I swear he thinks I killed her. Who knows, maybe I did." He shrugged. "I'd chat with you some more, but I have to catch up a flight." Jesse added, standing up, Sam followed him out.

The boy took out a cigarette. "Where are you going?"

"Marrakesh. Prague. Croatia. Anywhere." The boy shrugged.

"Don't you have any luggages?" Sam asked him, looking at the car.

"I don't have anything." Jesse replied, as he threw the cigarette's butt on the ground and walked in the limo.

**. . .**

Later in the night, Blaine came to the girl. "Great. He sent good cop." She said rolling her eyes.

"Actually, do you know where's Jesse?" He asked in hurry.

"No, and luckily, it's not my concern." Rachel told him, returning her attention to Tripp.

"Wait. If Jesse is really in trouble then we need to help him. He doesn't have any brothers and sisters. We are all he has. You are all he has."

"No, I'm not. What I am is jaded of constantly trying to save him, and fail, by the way. I've tried, and now, I'm receding and it's for the better."

"He disappeared, Rachel. Just like that. He doesn't answer any of my texts, call. Frankly, after what happened on Gossip Girl, I'm not surprised." He said sending a judgmental glare to the girl.

"You're saying it's my fault if he vanished?" He nodded. "Look, It's Jesse. He always disappeared. Marrakesh. Prague. And he always came back. Tie perfectly knotted. He's just somewhere blowing off steam."

"So that's it? You're just gonna abandon him?"

"I'm not abandoning Jesse. I'm just saving myself." With that, Blaine walked off.

"You know, you can go get him." Tripp smiled sadly.

"No. I rather stay with you." She told him, taking his hand on hers.

**. . .**

_- __Once upon a time in a land called the Upper East, a beautiful girl fled from a beast. -_

_And with the beast finally __vanquished_, most tales they would end. With one happy princess. And an excited best friend.

_But in a land where __happy endings often lack_, it's important to remember:

_- Where most fairytales end, ours merely starts. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

* * *

**N/A: I know, I know. HATE ON ME. But this chapters marks how does Jesse's gonna try to win Rachel back (THERE WILL BE LIGHT), and this my friends, is priceless. I don't know how to break Tripp and her up yet anyway. I just love Aaron Tveit too much to do this to the poor baby. I'll figure out. (P.S: 'You sound just like Finn' = the worst insult Jesse could ever take.)**

**PS: Yes, now GG's post are centered, I thought it'd be neater that way.**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_- Review thing -_

_Love, xx_

_V_


	11. Family Reunion

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law & all the Dair shit of the 5th season wouldn't even exist. Characters are a little AU. **

**I loved every single reviews you sent me! Okay, this chapter is looooooong. It's like a two hours episode! There's a hint of St berry back here, but I just can't do something bad to tripp, but I know how I'm gonna break them up, just a matter of time now!**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later.**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.)**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven, Family Reunion._

**. . .**

_____- __Springtime on the Upper East Side. Where the winter chill is supposed to be so last season. But when mittens and scarves are still all the rage, the best thing you can do is just button up and hope for warmer days_. 

_____Plus, Spring Break just began and I'm starved for a dish. Are you sunning in Crete or sinning in Croatia? Give me the deets. And has anyone spotted our Queen B? ______Where does the royalty vacation these days? _

_____Word is, R and her new boy went to a VDB family reunion, in one of their huge mansion. __With high school nearing its end, has Queen B found a new __social ladder to climb?_ _Guess that means she leaved her BFF alone. And what of Hulk? It's been a while since no bomb exploded on his lap. Why did he and Berry broke up again?  
It's just a matter of time 'till we find out the truth._

___So the only real question remaining: Where in the world is Jesse St. James? And is he ever coming back?_

___- Keep your eyes wide open, Upper East Siders. I know I will. XOXO, Gossip Girl_ -

**. . .**

"I can't believe you're leaving me here." Quinn said dramatically, as her friend was packing her things.

"Relax, just for the weekend. And you can take this time to clear up things with Sam."

"So, huge family reunion with Tripp. Sounds romantic. Minus the family part." Quinn said, trying to change the conversation.

"He invited me, in this huge mansion of his. I couldn't refuse." She replied, smiling widely.

"Miss Rachel? Mister Tripp arrived." Dorota called after the girl.

"I guess I have to go." Rachel said, closing her luggage and hugging her friend a last time. "I'm gonna miss you Q."

"Me too. Enjoy your weekend with your 'wealthy prince'!" With that, Rachel went downstairs to found Tripp.

**. . .**

As Blaine walked in the Empire's suite, Jesse was sat at the bar, like a dead man.

"Thank god, you came back." He said, relieved. "I've been trying to reach you all week!"

"Well, here I am." Jesse said, coughing.

An asian girl came out of his room and took the elevator without even taking a look at both of the boys.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked incredulous.

"A little whiff of the Far East." He replied, shrugging.

"Sometimes I envy you. The way you just- Ew. What am I saying? You're disgusting." He replied, mockingly.

"Relax. Nothing happened with Madame Butterfly." Jesse said, annoyed.

"Yeah. right."

"No. Nothing happened. Same as nothing's been happening all week." He pointed out.

"What are you talking about? I know you probably had different girls every day. No." Blaine repeated.

"I'll take your incredulity as a compliment." Clearly, Jesse wasn't as amused as his cousin were.

"C'mon. You must have tried-"

"Everything. From the erotic to the pharmaceutical." The boy cut him, frustrated as hell.

Blaine tried to restrain himself from laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing. It's just so obvious you're not over Rachel. Look, c'mon, this is your body's way of telling you." He said, trying to stay serious.

"I don't have a romantic bone in my body. Least of all that one."

"This feeling. This isn't going away, you know?" Blaine told him, more seriously.

"It means I have to win her back." Jesse said, already plotting.

"And how? You still have your swollen nose to prove you that it won't be that easy for you to take her away from Vanderbilt."

"I will ... befriend him, and take him down from inside."

"No offense, but don't you think you're a little outmatched?" Blaine asked him.

"Outmatched?"

"As a guy. Rachel wants to be a princess and your greatest achievement is owning part of a burlesque club." Blaine chuckled.

"Which is why I have to get to know him. No one's that perfect. Once I get him out of the way I'll have a clear shot at Rachel."

"Oh you know it's love when you start talking like an assassin."

"I think you're jealous of my new best friend." Jesse said, his grin growing back on his face.

"Well I have been hoping someone would tag in for awhile now." His cousin joked. "Still, there's a snag in your masterplan."

"Uh?"

"They're out of town." Blaine said, smirking. "To one of his mansion, actually. For the weekend."

"Why?" Jesse's head shot up. "Why would she go somewhere, for two full days, alone with a guy she barely knows?"

"Oh she won't be alone." Blaine told his cousin. "It's a Family Reunion."

**. . .**

_Day One,_

As Rachel and Tripp came out of the limo, they arrived in front of a immense house, a few people were already here.

"So your family own this?" She asked in disbelief. He did tell her it was a mansion, he only forgot to tell her it had the size of a country club.

"They own five mansion like this one, yes." He said, placing a peck on her forehead.

The girl nodded slowly with a nervous giggle until she saw a helicopter flying just above them.

"Flying low. There must be a hospital nearby." She told Tripp.

**"**It's not a medivac. It's Grandfather's ride." He told with a grin, pulling his arm around her waist.

Her eyes narrowed at the helicopter, as it landed. An oldish men (around 65) came out of the aircraft. He shook a couple of hands, and embraced some of them before reaching Rachel and Tripp.

"Tripp! It's good to see you." He said, hugging him lightly.

"You too, grandfather. This is Rachel, my ... friend." Tripp said awkwardly.

"It's a pleasure." She shook William's hand.

"I'll see you two around, then." He told them before heading to the others.

When they were alone, Rachel turned to Tripp. "What was that?"

His head shot up. "What?"

"So I'm just your friend?"

"I don't know. Sometime it feels like it. I mean, of course I want to be with you. But I'm not sure if you want to." He told he honestly. "Do you?" He added hesitantly.

"I think so." Rachel replied in the same tone. "I do." She added with a smile. But still, she wasn't sure. She still felt something wrong. Jesse, of course. As always. _Damn him!_ She thought.

"Good." The boy said, placing a quick peck on her lips.

Once inside of the mansion, William made the 'couple' a quick visit.

The room was full of ancient portraits.

"... and this is Simon Vanderbilt," He pointed another portrait "Governor Hamilton Vanderbilt," And another "Harold Stirling Vanderbilt," And the last one. "And all began with this men, Cornelius Vanderbilt."

"He came here about 250 years ago, he found gold in Pensilvania." Tripp told Rachel.

"You can understand why we're so proud to celebrate our family anniversary this weekend." William pointed out. "We started with almost nothing."

He leaded us to the living room (more like a huge ballroom). "So tell me, what are your plans for next year?" He asked them.

"Well, we're waiting to hear back from colleges." Tripp said.

"I'm aiming for Yale." Rachel said with a grin.

"Great choice." William told her, returning the grin. A man in his late twenties came to William. "Excuse me, one moment." He told them before leaving with the guy.

Later in the evening, the reception went slowly as Rachel and Tripp chatted, laughed and drank. A lot.

"Another drink?" Tripp asked her.

"Drinks." She replied as he took two glasses, one for him and one for her.

As he leaved her a minute to talk with his grandfather, a tall girl came to sit beside her at the bar.

"Impressive, isn't it?" She said, as she ordered the same drink Rachel ordered, several times. "I remember the first time I came here. Intimidating." She told her, friendly.

She had big green eyes and her hair were auburn, like Tripp's. She was pretty young, like Rachel but maybe a couple of years older.

"I'm Olivia, Rhys's fiancé." She said and saw a hint confusion on Rachel's face. "It's Tripp's cousin." She added with a smile.

"Oh, Rachel," She told her, shaking the hand in front of her. "Nice to meet you. And yes, it's pretty intimidating, I feel like a republican at the Kennedy compound."

"Oh don't fret. Everyone loves you. Tripp was the 'political-minded' until last year. But now it seems like he's back on his feet and with you at Yale, I think he'll follow the path of the Vanderbilts."

"What do you mean?"

"I assume you saw the 'Hall O' Governors'. Politics is a Vanderbilt birthright. Tripp was okay with it, but I know he didn't- and still doesn't quite embrace the fact that he's got a lot of opportunities when others who works harder than him doesn't. So he missed last years tradition. Grandfather was afraid he would blew Yale off too, but now that you're going there too, no problem, right?" **  
**

Wow. Rachel had no idea what to say. She was flatted in a twisted way, but felt really bad for Tripp in another way.

"Right." She said in a whisper.

Olivia sighed heavily. "Welcome to the next 30 years."

Rachel's head shot up. _Thirty years?_

Around 11pm, they went to their room.

As they entered, Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Only one bed?"

"I don't think there's any room left. As big as this mansion is, the family's bigger." He said with an awkward grin. "But I can sleep on the floor if you don't- uh feel comfortable- I mean if um- if you-"

She smiled at his stutter. "No it's okay, really." She told him.

**. . .**

_Day Two,_

Rachel's phone rang and woke her up, horribly. "I swear if it's Gossip Girl I'm gonna kill someone."

Tripp mumbled something as he woke up too.

But it wasn't Gossip Girl. It was the headmistress Queller, probably to inform her she got Yale.

She cleared her voice. "Hello?"

"Miss Berry? I have to inform you that the Doyen Berube called me today. Apparently, he heard some ... incidents that happened between you and your comrade, Mr. St James, this include how you broke his nose without apparent reason. I'm sure he gave you a good reason, but he did not use violence. Berube called for me to confirm the story. They've rescinded your acceptance and given the spot to Mike Chang."

_What?_

"Is today April fool's?" She asked in shock.

"I explained it was taken off-school, but Yale does not accept any kind of violence toward students. I'm sorry." Damn that Jesse St Jerk!

"But there must be something we can do."

"Rachel. It's over. You will not be attending Yale." With that she hung up.

She stood here, astonished. It couldn't be happening. Her father took her to Yale when she was almost six. _This_ was everything. Her plan, her _only_ plan. Rachel didn't apply to any other school and it was too late to do so. This wasn't supposed to happen. Without Yale, she had nothing.

"What is it?" Tripp asked as he stood up. Her face was blank.

"T- They rescinded my acceptance." She stuttered, still not believing that the one dream she wanted more than everything fell appart.

_- While Upper East Siders are hitting the snooze button -  
__- R __had a rude awakening when the rooster crowed at dawn this morning. GG.-_

"Is there anything- Anything (he said it louder and firmer) I can do?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"This is my darkest hour." She replied, still shocked.

"Are ... Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly and immediately regretted the words as they came out of his mouth. "If you don't feel good, we can skip the reception at the country house if you want- I mean i you don't feel-"

"It's fine. I just need air- air I need air." She said standing up and opening the windows. She breathed deeply.

_No Yale._ She had to do something.

Her phone rang. "What again?!" She screamed as she took the call.

"R? I got Yale! They called me this morning and Doyen Berube told me that a spot was free and I got Yale! We'll be together next year!" Quinn screamed with joy.

"_What?_ You are the one who got the spot?" She asked in disbelief. Quinn? Rachel couldn't believe it, seriously? Quinn?

"Yes, what's the matter? Calm down."

"Calm down? Quinn, I've been axed from Yale and you're the one taking my spot!" She screamed over the phone.

"Hold on, you've been axed from Yale? Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked. Oh no. It was bad, really bad.

"What? That the two things I ever wanted rejected me? Gee! You're right, why didn't I update my facebook page?" She said dryly.

"Look, don't give up, you can't give up yet."

"You're wrong I just did." Rachel said, and hung up. When she turned around she saw Tripp, still sat on the bed, looking very confused.

"You said you wanted two things, what was the second one?" He asked her.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said, wipping away her tears. _If only Jesse was there to- _No! It was because of him! Everything was because of him! And yet she still loved him. She hated him for that, too.

"You're sure you still want to go to the reception tonight?" He asked her in a soft voice.

"Yes. I'll go." She said firmly.

**. . .**

_Meanwhile, At Quinn's._

"What are you doing here, Jesse?" Quinn asked him as he took her phone and called someone.

"Checking if she change her number. I think she's avoiding you too, by the way." He said, throwing the phone at her.

"Well, if she's not calling you back, stop harassing her."

"I know something's going on. Me, I understand, but she wouldn't be avoiding you if it wasn't big."

"She, um, she got rejected by Yale."

"The only thing she wanted more than me. That would be painful." Rachel? Rejected by Yale? Well, fuck.

"Jesse, she's embarrassed. So we just need to give her some time to lick her wounds."

"Maybe I can lick them for her." He replied.

Quinn did a 'ew' at him before leaving the room.

Jesse grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Steve? You owe me a favor, right?"

**. . .**

_Reception, at the Vanderbilts's Country House._

"Why are we crushing Tripp's family reunion and why would Rachel come today? She's upset, remember?" Quinn said skeptically.

"We have to try. Plus, Dorota told me she was coming." Jesse replied as he searched Rachel in the crowd.

"Here she is!" Quinn almost yelled as she saw her friend.

As Rachel sa the two of them, her reaction wasn't that friendly, though.

"What are you two doing her? I thought I made it pretty clear Jesse. Stay away from me!" She spatted.

"Give me a minute." Jesse pleaded, taking her arm.

"30seconds." She replied as they went to another room.

"Are you trying to ruin my relationship with Tripp?"

"I'm sorry. I screwed up."

She wasn't quite prepared for this answer. "It's too late, Jesse. I stood by you through this but I can't watch you self-destruct any longer. I give up. On everything. Well, I don't have many left, anyway." She answered, avoiding his gaze.

"Rach-"

"All I wanted to do was just... be there... But this day, when you called me your wife, you made it sound like the ugliest word in the world." The girl cut him.

"Rach, please." He pleaded. "I- I ..."

"Sorry. But I'm done." She looked at him a last time before walking back to the reception

_- Spotted: Jesse St James losing something no one knew he had to begin with. His heart. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

As Quinn saw the girl come out of the room without Jesse, she went inside of it (a little part of her feared to found Jesse with another broken nose), just to found him, sat on the little red divan, his hands lousily holding his head.

"Hey, what happened with Rachel?" He didn't answer. "Jesse?" No response. "Okay, have fun brooding with yourself." She said as she left.

"I'm loosing her." He blurted out as she was almost out.

"Well then fight for her. As she did for you?"

He turned around. "I tried." The boy said and looked at his feet. "And failed."

"Well then try again. She's scared, Jesse. Her plan didn't work out for her and she doesn't know what's going to happen next. If you want to be back in her life, then make her feel safe. You know what to say." Quinn said before leaving.

Jesse knew exactly what to say. Three words, Eight letters.

**. . .**

- _Wanna here the sickest scandal ever? Remember R's ex? Not JsJ, Hulk. -  
Turns out he was giving the royal treatment to -Santana all along. And the worst part?  
Berry knew and ignored, for the sake of prom.  
- How desperate can you be, R? -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

When Rachel saw the post, she blinked back tears and went outside. For awhile.

"What are you doing out here?" Tripp asked Rachel as she was sat in the dark.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Well here." He put his coat on her shoulders. "Take that."

"I used to talk about my future, always. How perfect everything would be. Did you?"

"Yeah." He answered, chuckling. "Sometimes."

"What happened? And when did everything get so ... screwed up? This isn't how it's supposed to be. I don't know who I am anymore. I feel so-" Her voice cracked.

"Lost. Remember last week? You made us watch your favorite movies over and over again? Like _Tiffany's_ and _Holiday_. It drived me nuts." He said with a small smile.

"This is a pep talk."

"Well I finally asked you why you like watching movies you've already seen. And you know what you said?"

"I like knowing how things are going to turn out." She always did.

"Exactly. Well growing up I never knew who I was _supposed_ to be. So I'd spend all my time apologizing for the privilege and the wealth and the opportunities I felt other people deserved more than I did. Well you know what I finally learned? You can't fight against who you are." He said, sitting beside her. "And you are_ Rachel Berry_." He added.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"You want to go home now right?"

"Yeah. I know you want to, too."

"We'll get back to the Upper East Side by midnight." He smiled. "I better head inside." He said before placing a peck on her forehead and leaving.

**. . .**

"Do you know where's Rachel, I can't find her anywhere." Jesse asked Quinn.

"She went back to the UES." Quinn said, as she leaved, too.

_- Springtime. A season for rebirth and new beginnings. For some it's a chance to turn over a new leaf. -_

_**. . .**_

The elevator opened on Dorota. "I told doorman, no visitors. Mr. Jesse. It's late." She told him.

"I just need a moment of her time." He replied.

"Miss Rachel asleep. I'm sorry."

"Can you tell her that I stopped by and that I have something I need to tell her?"

"I will. In morning." She said before leaving upstairs.

"Thank you for making sure I got home okay." Rachel told Tripp as she came out of the bathroom.

"You're welcome," He said, smiling. "I just wanted to make sure you're fine. And you are. So ... I should go." He added.

She nodded slowly. "Wait." Rachel said as she took his hand.

_- For others, it's the surprise of seeing something bloom. -_

"Stay." And he did.

As Jesse was going to leave, he saw a blazer on the long divan in front of the elevator. A blazer with the Vanderbilt's blazon on it.

_She's sleeping. Right._ He thought bitterly.

He put out of his wallet a picture- Their picture, and placed it on the side table and just left.

_- But for yours truly, it's a reminder that on the Upper East Side, everything is a matter of timing, and when you miss it, -  
- There's no coming back. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl_. -

* * *

**N/A: Voilà! (again) I'll do my best to upload ASAP :).**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Review thing_

_Love, xx_

_V_


	12. The Age of Dissonance

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law. Characters are a little AU.**

**Today, we're doing the _Age of Innocence_! Here, the plot's story (you must read this to understand the chapter i guess) : **

_**Society scion Newland Archer is engaged to May Welland, but his well-ordered life is upset when he meets May's unconventional cousin, the Countess Olenska. At first, Newland becomes a defender of the Countess, whose separation from her abusive husband makes her a social outcast in the restrictive high society of late-19th Century New York, but he finds in her a companion spirit and they fall in love.**_

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later. (VanderBerry!)**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.)**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve, The Age of Dissonance. _

**. . .**

_- __When you lose hope in a dream sometimes all you're left with is sleepless nights. While some call the doctor for a refill, -  
I find the best solution is a full social calendar._

_- On the Upper East Side all the world's a stage, and the men and women merely players. -  
- But once a year, Constance/St. Jude students shed their usual roles and take on new ones for the senior class play. -_

_ - This year's pick?_ The Age of Innocence. -

"I just can't believe this is a senior requirement." Blaine said as he put on his costume.

"Or that Puck actually got a doctor to diagnose him with acute stage fright. Should have gone with mercury poisoning." Jesse replied in a chuckle.

_- Before Gossip Girl there was Edith Wharton. And how little has changed. The same society snobs still reigned. -  
- Only in corsets and horse-drawn carriages. -_

"When I saw _The Age of Innocence_ with Daddy I always saw myself as Winona Ryder. But playing a stronger, more emotionally complex female lead just feels so right." Rachel said as Dorota was doing her hair. "Besides, you're so much more suited to play May, who is so... pretty." She added to Quinn.

"Uh. Thanks." Quinn said sheepishly. Rachel was still very upset, she could tell.

"Plus, with my life falling apart, I can just relate so well with my character. Countess Olenska is a ruined woman with no prospects. And let's face it, I lost everything. There's no better role for me. Of course there's still the odious task of playing a forbidden love opposite to Jesse." She wrinkled her nose in false disgust.

"I mean look at Julian's note!_ 'Suddenly, she turns around and flings her arms around him, pressing him close, kissing him passionately. He returns all her feelings.' _Thank goodness, I'm a good actress."

Jesse was playing Newland Archer, the man who was supposed to marry May Welland (Quinn), but fall for Ellen Olenska (Rachel).

"How are you two doing, by the way?" Quinn asked casually.

"I don't have anything to say to him."_  
_

"To who?" Tripp came in and place a light kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Jesse." Quinn replied shrugging before she caught herself, Rachel gave her a dark look.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Tripp asked Rachel.

She turned around (still sat). "Of course." She replied with a small smile.

"I got into Columbia." He blurted out.

"What?"

"I wanted to see if I could get in without family help. I mean all my grandfather had to do to get me into Yale was just make a phone call and- shit I'm so sorry." He could just slap himself as the words came out.

"That's fine. I'm so happy for you. So that means no Yale?" No. She wasn't happy. Not really.

"No, honestly I'm torn."

The stage director came into the small room and asked for Tripp (he played Julius Beaufort). He excused himself to follow her.

"You're still mad about Yale, right?" Quinn asked her in a low voice as he came out.

"Of course I'm mad! Without Yale I don't have anything!"

"R, don't say that, you still have me. You have your friends- not your minions, your _real_ friends, your family, even Tripp!"

"Right, I've got it all! My best friend got _my_ spot on Yale, My boyfriend got into both Yale and Columbia, my father left my mother for another men, she lost ten pounds and got an eye-lift, a happy, Happy family!" She took a deep breath.

"Then there's my friends. Blaine is somehow related to my ex-boyfriend who, by the way broke up with me when I told him I loved him, what do you think I felt when I lost Yale too?" She stood up and yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"Rach, I had no idea-" Quinn told her.

"No idea of what I've lost _everything_. First, My family, then Finn cheated on me, and then ..." Her voice cracked as she said the words. "Jesse broke my heart. And now, Yale. Everyone have a future. The only thing left I had for myself was my future. And now I lost it too. I'm humiliated. And shunned. They've made me flesh-and-blood Countess Olenska."

"You are an actress. Pour it into the role. Use your pain on stage."

- _Yale's hallowed halls have gone to hell. Q got accepted. And R rejected. Her speciality, isn't it? -  
We heard she said the magic words to JsJ but not only he didn't say it back, he also break things up with R.  
_

_- Every actress eventually finds the hook into her character. Even if sometimes life has to give her a little push. -  
- But don't worry, R. When God closes a door he opens a play. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

"God, are we bugged or something?" Quinn said as she read the post.

"You're right. I'm gonna put all my pain on something productive. Like revenge."

"That wasn't really what I-"

"I want Jesse's head on a platter." Rachel suddenly said.

"Why him?" Ooh no.

"I already told you. He broke my heart, and I think his broken nose didn't hurt him quite as much as he hurt me. And now, because of St Jerk, I lost Yale too."

"But-"

"Uhuh, I have to go on stage." She said as she came out.

_Shit._

**. . .**

"Remember, being on stage is like standing on the edge of a cliff. What saves you is the love and trust you have in each other. Also my friend, the renowned _New York Times_ theatre critic Charles Isherwood is in the audience. And if you embarrass me I will kill you." Julian (the director) said as they put up the scene.

The following scene was between Jesse and Rachel, on a carriage. She passed by the boy and shouldered him, and followed the gesture by a dark look.

"What was that?" He asked Quinn. "She's on fire today."

"Revenge mood. Be careful on stage, she wants you dead."

"At least she wants me." He grinned.

In fact, he was mostly confused. What did he do wrong, again?

The curtains opened on them, sitting in the fake carriage.

"What a pretty carriage." She elbowed him, hard.

Jesse coughed to mask the pain. "Each time you- you happen to me all over again." He stuttered, holding his bruised ribs. "I think you're the most uh- honest woman I've ever met."

Jesse turned to face her and held her shoulders. _"What the hell are you doing?"_ He asked her in a low whisper.

"No. But probably one of the least fussy." She replied in her character, turning to the public and leaned back a bit toward the boy. _"You ruined my life. It's just a gentle give back."_ She replied quietly.

"You must know that this can't last." He said as he cleared his voice. _"What are you talking about?" _

"What can't?"

"Our ... being together and not being together. It's impossible." It really was, not just for Ellen and Newland but also for Rachel and Jesse. Being around her, without actually _being_ with her. It stunged.

He leaned to kiss her hand. _"Don't play dumb with me, St James. You know what I'm talking about." _She whispered to him.

_"What?" _

"You shouldn't have come today." Ellen took over.

His head came closer and closer. Rachel almost forgot there were a kiss at the end of the scene, and of course, her stubborn pride refused to kiss him. She pushed him in the corner of the fake carriage to do a fake kiss, as well. Their face were about a small inches away from each other.

_"Queller told me that my fate at Yale was sealed. So, obviously I have to make your fate as bleak as mine." _She told him as the curtains fell.

She got out of the conveyance, quickly.

"How does it have anything to do with me?" Jesse yelled after her. But she was already too far to hear.

"Hey-"

"I don't have time, Tripp, I have to put on the other dress before the scene starts, see you on stage!" She said as she ran into the dressing room.

"You should be careful, with Jesse and Rachel reunited together on stage." A random girl said as she came beside him.

"I trust Rachel."

"And I guess you trust Jesse as well? Did you know that at your family reception he tried to win her back? I bet he'll try again." She said as she left.

The scene was beginning and the same girl was one of the narrator in this part.

"Sixty-seven days had past and Archer heard nothing from Madame Olenska." The other girl beside her began. "Then, One day, Newland Archer receive an invitation to Mrs. Mingott's." She followed.

The scene opened on Quinn, Rachel and Jesse.

"May, what a beautiful gown." A girl in a fat suit who played Mingott said. "And you, Ellen, your beauty never wings away."

Backstage, Tripp was looking for any interaction between his girlfriend and Jesse.

"What are you doing? It's your part! And Tripp, remember: Your character went bankrupt. Suffered total public humiliation. Not that you would understand that. The characters in this play are smoldering tempests of emotion. You're as empty as the Federal Reserve. Don't do anything to humiliate me in front of Charles Isherwood!" Julian said as he pushed Tripp on stage.

"Beaufort! Um so good of you to come." Jesse told him dryly.

"Yeah I've been um... I've been..." He couldn't focus on anything, with Jesse and Rachel. Plus, Julian was starring at him.

"I've um- You know, whatever." He turned to Julian. "You want feelings? Well- I I hate these clothes. I hate this play."

Then, he turned to Jesse. "And I hate pretentious assholes who try to steal other people's girlfriends. In fact I might just spontaneously punch one next time I see you." He said, pointing Jesse.

Tripp took a look at Rachel, who was mostly confused and stormed out of the stage.

Jesse looked at Rachel with confusion on his face, as well. _Did she told him something? _He thought. She wouldn't, right?

"I know just how Mr. Beaufort feels." Rachel said, dramatically. "Working so hard for something and," She shot a look at Quinn and Jesse. "... Loosing it because people are out to destroy you."

"Well at least, Countess, you don't have to go through your whole life worried that someone's gonna beat you to death." Jesse chuckled.

Rachel shot him an even darker look. He automatically stopped laughing.

"I hate this fat suit." Mingott join in.

Tripp came back on stage. "Oh and there's one other thing. You and Rachel broke up so you stay away from her or-"

"Or what? I think Countess Olenska can make her own decision." Jesse cut him.

"And I've made it. Three times already."

"If memory serves me right, we'll always find each other at the end, isn't that exactly what you told me?"

"That's it. I'm going to kill you, Newland." She said as she walked to him.

Blaine rushed between them. "My brother didn't mean it, darling." He acted awkwardly.

"No, let me." Tripp told Rachel as he walked toward Jesse.

"Why don't we retire to the parlor for some port? With Mr. and Mrs. van der Luydens." Quinn almost yelled and stood between him and Jesse.

"I don't give a damn about the van der Luydens, Fabray." He replied as he pushed her lightly on the side.

"Alright." She replied.

"Let me go, Archer." She told Blaine as he stood between her and the boy.

Quinn ran to the backstage and closed the curtains. Rachel waved at the public as they clapped hands awkwardly.

_- Shakespeare says, "All's well that ends well." And sometimes it just ends. -_

___- And sometimes it's after the curtains close that the real reckonings come. -  
Whether it's about who we wish we were. Or who we wish we could be.  
- And especially who we want. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

**. . .**

"What the hell was that?" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed Jesse against the wall.

"I was just repeating what you told me earlier."

Blaine break the two of them up, holding Rachel and telling her to calm down.

Jesse walked toward Rachel but Tripp stopped him. "Back off."

"Did you know she loved me? Well she did. I bet she still does." He said taking a look at Rachel. She seemed disgusted. He turned away from her sight and looked back at Tripp.

"Shut your damn mouth." Tripp said menacingly.

"Or what?"

"I'll shut it for you."

Jesse stepped forward and puffed out his chest. "I'd like to see you try."

Tripp's fist collided with Jesse's face who fell back on the ground. He got up quickly, hand on his jaw, and laughed.

"I see you catch my drift. Not such a saint, then, eh? Been thinking about it?" Jesse said as he shoved the boy against the wall.

"Stop it!" Rachel called impotently as they slammed each other into whatever available surface they found. "Both of you!"

"I wouldn't let a jerk like you anywhere near her." Tripp said, pointing at Rachel.

Jesse cocked his head with a contrived leer. "Little late for that, huh?"

Tripp vibrated with rage, and Rachel slipped between them before he could throw another punch at Jesse. "That's enough. Both of you. You're making a scene. Not that I would mind you punching at Jesse." She said, and shot a look at the boy.

They eyed the growing crowd with feigned indifference, but Tripp nodded tersely. "Let's take this outside."

"Gladly." Jesse said, lightly shoving Rachel away, not breaking the eye-contact between him and Tripp.

She rolled her eyes. "Not exactly what I meant."

She followed the boys outside, as the crowd did.

Her hesitation left her swamped behind the onlookers, and even her bony shoulders had difficulty pushing her way through. She rocked on her tiptoes to see over the others.

They postured, circling each other slowly until Tripp paused to roll up his sleeves.

Jesse launched across the small courtyard. He slammed Tripp into a tree that shook off half the withered leaves. Tripp grappled for a hold, but Jesse used his larger build to his advantage. They fell at each other in earnest, clearly holding nothing back.

Rachel redoubled her efforts to break through crowd, desperate to stop them before they killed each other. She'd almost reached the front when Jesse punched the other boy, hard on the ribs, twice.

Before he could give another kick, Rachel broke free and rushed in between.

"Move, Rachel." Jesse said, wild-eyed.

She shoved him back. "Stop it, Jesse."

"You're still protecting him?" Jesse flung his arm out, appalled.

"Of course I am. Am I supposed to stand here and watch you pummel him?"

"She moved on." Tripp said in a low voice as he coughed in pain.

Jesse stepped forward aggressively as Tripp staggered clumsily to his feet.

"Shut up."

"Or you'll what?" Tripp coughed. "Beat me up some more? Go ahead."

"Gladly." Jesse lunged toward him, and the girl shoved him back. "Yeah, you got a lot of talk hiding behind her."

"Rachel, get out of the way," Tripp ordered, oblivious to her glower, and snapped back to Jesse. "Still, you're not getting her back."

"You arrogant piece of-"

Rachel pushed Jesse back a step and spun to Tripp. "Just shut up. Quit egging him on." Tripp's teeth clicked shut sullenly. "God, you two are insufferable! I'm sick of both of you!" They studied the ground as she chastised them.

An awkward silence settled between the three of them. "Ugh! I can't…" Rachel fought to control herself. "Fine. Just fine. Let's go."

Jesse reached for her again, but she glared a challenge at him. He slunk back. She helped Tripp stand with a more powerful jerk than necessary, and he winced. The crowd broke up in time with the fight, leaving the way clear for Rachel to haul a limping Tripp toward the limo.

"You could have let me beat the life out of him." He coughed, blood oozing from his nose.

"Mostly, he was the one beating you. Now, shut up and focus on not falling." She told him as they arrived in front of the car.

Rachel stumbled with Tripp's dead weight slung heavily on her left arm. He fumbled to open the door, and she shoved his hand away. "I hardly think this is a time to worry with chivalry."

Tripp snorted, and grimaced as pain radiated from his ribs.

**. . .**

The boy was sat on Rachel's bed, painfully. She went out to buy some medicine.

Her phone rang on her coat. She must have forgotten it earlier. He hardly walked to the chair and looked for the phone. Inside of her left pocket, he found a picture of ... Jesse and Rachel. It must have been taken before, but why would she keep it?

At this very moment, Rachel barged in with two bags in her hands.

"I have a billions of bandage and more importantly, painkillers!" She chuckled as she came in.

He quickly hidden the picture. "Hey..." He told her shifting awkwardly.

"What's going on?"

He got up and walk toward her (painfully).

"Look, Rachel. I know you care about me. I do too, a lot. But you- you love him." He stuttered reluctantly. She was going to deny it but he cut her. "Always have, always will. And me... I'm fading away." He told, not bitter, just sad.

"No- no. I don't love him anymore."

"Oh you do. You two have a lot of issues, but love was never one of them." He said as he reached her cheek hesitantly.

"Stop being so nice, you make me wanna punch you." She said as seriously as possible. "I'm sorry." She added, looking at the ground.

"Don't be." He gave her the picture and smiled sadly. "And don't forget, You're Rachel Berry." Tripp said as he placed a light kiss on her forehead and walked away.

_ - Whenever we give up something we really care about, we hope that the Universe will reward our selfless choice. -  
- However it's not always fate that gives us a gift. Sometimes it's someone closer to home. -_

"Where are you going Miss Rachel?" Dorota asked as the girl walked to the elevator.

"The Empire, Dorota."

_- If you love someone, set them free. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl -_

* * *

**N/A: Okay, this is baaaack. **

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Reviews are making my day!_

_Love, xx_

_V_


	13. Upper West Side

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law. Characters are a little AU.**

**I'm so sorry! I didn't update in like a week or so but here, a new chapter. I was mostly freaking out because of the expectations (next chapter is gonna be so good). **

**Ratin****g : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later. (VanderBerry!)**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.)**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen, Upper West Side._

**. . .**

_"Where are you going Miss Rachel?" Dorota asked as the girl walked to the elevator._

_"The Empire, Dorota."_

Once outside, the girl took a breathe of fresh air.

The girl's phone rang. Blaine. Great. Another judgmental sermon from him was just peachy after a breakup.

"Hey Rach, um look, it's been two hours since the play and Jesse's not answering to any of my calls or texts. I can't leave St Jude right now. Can you check on Jesse? see if he's alright maybe? I know you think it's not your concern but I just wanna make sure he's not dead. Please, Rach." He begged her through the phone.

"Don't worry. I was already on my way, anyway."

"Really? Good or bad?"

"A bit of both I guess."

"Just don't break his nose again, okay?"

"For God's sake it's been almost three weeks, Blaine!" She told him as she hung up.

Rachel took the car straight to the Empire.

The elevator opened on Jesse, laying on his couch and reading the newspapers (yes, reading the newspapers). He worn a black eye and bruised cheekbones. She felt sorry for him until the sight of a pink bra appeared in front of her.

"Charming." She let out in a sardonic whisper.

His head tilted to the sound of the closing elevator to see the girl. Jesse pressed the sheet on his chest and smirked.

"Hello, Sunshine." He said with a grin. The girl rolled her eyes. "Here to finish me off, Darling? Got the Dom 95, your favorite." He said, pointing at two (or three) almost empty bottles.

"I appreciate the concern," She repeated his words. "But I prefer Krug nowadays."

She took out a pencil from her bag, threw the pair of bra out of her sight with it and sent a judgmental glare to the boy.

"Judge away. Shame turns me on." Her look darkened even more. "Alright. I apologize, Nadine left her ... intimates here. She must have wanted an excuse to come back."

"Or maybe she just left in hurry." Rachel replied with a ironic giggle and a dry smile.

"If you're here to mock me, I'm not in the mood." Jesse said, returning his attention to the paper and quickly take a look at Rachel. "Unless you're here for other matters." He said, with a subjectif look. (And regretting his words the second he slipped them out.)

_I shouldn't be allowed to talk. Ever._ He thought, mentally slapping himself.

"We've broken up, Jesse. And I- I don't care what you do." She lied. "But I can't sit by and just watch you avoid everyone. Even Blaine."

"I'm actually quite busy with my work." He said, looking back at his sheet.

"Well you had time for Nadine." She retorced dryly.

"Trust me, she was work." He smirked. "And I promise you, nobody's sitting around wondering when they're going to hear from Jesse St James. Especially not Blaine."

"You and I both know what this is. You've lost Marcus and now the thought of losing anybody else terrifies you."

"Please. Spare me your high school psych analysis. Perhaps if you were attending an Ivy at fall you'd have better insight." _  
_

"Look, Jesse, sleep with every Nadine in town for all I care, but don't close your heart to your friends." Jesse rolled his eyes and Rachel huffed. "You and I both know that in the end the person you'll end up hurting the most is you." She said harshly as she leaved.

_She can't leave. _Jesse thought. _Well, maybe if I wasn't such an asshole she would have stay._

"I-I'm sorry Rach." He said in hurry. "I shouldn't have hit Tripp … so much. Please, stay." He said quickly, as he straighten his back.

Rachel turned around to correct him on her nickname but the look he gave her softened her expression despite his bruised visage. She walked to him hesitantly and sat beside the boy. Rachel wiped away the dry blood on his forehead with a faltering hand for a couple of minutes.

Jesse just stared at her, he noticed her somewhat puffy cheeks, smudged mascara, slightly red nose. She cried, but why?

"I miss you." She blurted out in a whisper before she caught herself, bringing Jesse back to reality.

"Me too." Jesse replied quickly, as a reflex. She found herself smiling. "If only Tripp-" He began.

"Yeah, well about him um-" Her phone rang at this very moment. She quietly cursed it and took a look at the text.

_"Can you come 550 W120th Street. Urgent! Q." _

"Um- Look, I have to go. Try to break free from your hermit life." She told him before leaving.

**. . .**

Arrived to the address, Rachel saw her friend, sat on the step of a building.

"What was so important that I had to come to the Upper West Side?" Rachel asked Quinn. "And what is this place, exactly?"

"It's um- Puck's place. He ask me if I wanted to go to the gala tonight with him. I panicked because of Sam and said no, so now he's going with Santana. _Santana._"

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" She asked confused.

"I don't know. Are you going tonight?"

"To the Doctors Without Borders gala? At _Columbia_? You're joking right? No. It's humiliating enough that I have no future, don't push."

"Please, Rachel, I beg you." She pleaded.

"You owe me."

Quinn squealed and got up. "You're coming?" She said as she noticed that her friend wasn't moving.

"No, I'm actually gonna enjoy the fact I'm anonymous here. You know, get away from hell a little while." Rachel said.

Quinn waved at her and took a taxi, leaving her friend in her thoughts.

"Oh my God. You are Rachel Berry." A girl said, taking Rachel out of them.

"Um- yes and you are?"

She looked up from the stairs to see two girls, one tall and blonde, the other, a bit smaller and brunette.

"I'm Amalia and she's Zoe. We're attending Columbia, in fall." The blonde girl said.

"We saw on GG that Yale axed you. It's horrible, they have no sense of taste." The other brunette said.

"You read Gossip Girl?" Rachel asked. She wasn't that anonymous, then.

"Of course! Everyone read Gossip Girl here." The blonde one said. The girls were more ecstatic then a dozen of Rachel Berry reunited.

"I never thought I'd see Rachel Berry in the Upper West Side. Unless, Oh my god, Are you attending Columbia too?" Zoe asked.

Rachel was speechless. The girl nervously giggled. "W-well... I-It's true! I'll be a Columbia girl in fall." She stuttered (and lied shamelessly), and frantically.

"Thank God. You should be." They said relieved.

"I still don't get what are you doing in front of Noah Puckerman's apartment." Amalia said.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She didn't even knew Noah lived here, why would two random girls know?

"Well apparently, Santana Lopez is claiming sluts's right on Noah tonight. It's disgusting." She wrinkled her nose in abhorrence. Rachel knew that Noah wasn't the brightest boy on earth but she didn't think he would actually date her after all the Hudson mess.

"Oh my god Santana can't do that to Quinn Fabray." Zoe said, frankly shocked.

**"**So what's the plan of attack?" The other asked Rachel.

Rachel wasn't in the plotting mood. Between Tripp, Jesse and mostly, Yale. "It's between Quinn and Santana. Anyway I had some bad luck recently getting in a real estate dispute."

"I told you. Rachel Berry was over the minute she was axed from Yale." Amalia whispered to her friend.

_How. Rude._

"Are you third-personing me? I third person people, not you."

"Exactly. You're Rachel Berry. Fashion icon. Queen B. And probably the future president of the United States. Or Chanel. Santana Lopez just stole one of Quinn Fabray's boyfriend and you're not going to do anything?" Zoe replied.

No. The old Rachel was back. Finn cheated on her with Santana and she didn't do a thing? And now Quinn? She was weakling, it was time for a comeback.

"I would, but I need some dirt on her first." Rachel said with a large grin.

"I have something on her. Santana sold my boyfriend Adderal a couple of months ago." The blonde girl said.

Ahem, okay. "Santana Lopez, drug dealer. I can work with that." The girls both nodded.

_New minions. I can work with that too._ She thought. Rachel Berry was coming back, with all her splendor.

"Let's pass by Brooklyn." She said as they walked to her car.

_- __Get out your brooms, kids. -  
__- We're off to see the Wicked Witch of the Upper East Side. -_

_ - XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

**. . .**

They arrived in front of a tiny apartment. "No wonder why I never go downtown." Rachel mumbled as they went in.

Santana opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here to give you a little piece of advice. Stay away from Noah."

"Why would I do that? Oh Because of Quinn? It didn't bother me that much with Finn." She said with a huge grin.

"Aw, Too bad Brown doesn't offer degrees in Slut."

"What does it have to do with Brown?" She frowned and her grin faded away as fast as it came.

"Nothing. But if you come a little too close to Noah, it will. I heard you got a scholarship to Brown. Do you think they accept drug dealer students? Even if it's a non-Ivy, I doubt they'd accept you after the phone call I _will_ pass."

"Brown is an Ivy League school." Santana replied, stressing out.

"Please, everyone knows that the only real Ivys are Harvard, Yale, Columbia and Princeton."

"Well I know you may find this hard to believe, but not everyone wants to go to Yale because not everyone wants to be Rachel Berry." She crossed her arms.

"Not everyone can be." Rachel replied with a smile.

"It seems that not even you. You're not going to Yale anymore." Santana reminded her.

"She's going to Columbia, now. It's still an Ivy." Amalia said behind the girl.

"Still, you don't have any proof."

"You're living in Brooklyn, aren't you? It's already a big enough proof. Plus, It's a scholarship, they can give it to a lot of other motivated people." Rachel paused as she remembered her non-motivated friend who got Yale just because she's Quinn Fabray. "Anyway, stay away from Noah, or I'll make Brown stays away from you." She said before living with her minions.

_- We hear Rachel Berry's headed for a comeback. -  
- But if she wants to keep her friends happy, she better keep serving up the hits. GG.-_

**. . .**

As Rachel came inside of the ballroom full of Columbia students (or to-be), she spotted Amalia and Zoe.

"What are you two doing here?"

"This is an event night in Columbia, they invited us. We would've invited you, but they were very explicit. No fake students allowed." They smiled hypocritically before walking away.

- _Spotted: R, claiming to be a co-ed at Columbia. When everyone knows she's been axed from Yale. -  
- Poor thing, first she lost Jesse and now her dignity. GG -_

Drinks!

She sat on the bar and ordered a drink.

"There you are!" The blonde girl said, joining Rachel at the bar.

"Where else?" She rolled her eyes.

"Come one, it's not _that_ bad."

"It is, _that_ bad, Quinn. And I'm pretty sure you saw the post. I don't even know why I'm here, Santana didn't show up with Noah, it's all clear." She replied, returning her whole attention to her drink.

"Do I want to know what you promised him to get him to come?" She heard Blaine asked.

Rachel looked up and realized he was talking to her. "What?"

Blaine titled his head toward Jesse. _He came_.

"It's not like he even listened to me, he just probably ran out of girl to have sex with."

She looked back at Jesse quickly before returning to her drink.

About an hour later, the gala was more boring than ever. Rachel called the bartender, who shamelessly ignored her.

"Oh, of course. The theme of this evening must be Torture." She sighed heavily.

"Not a fan of university galas?" The man sat beside her asked. He was in his late twenties, maybe.

"Quite the opposite. I'm in my natural habitat." She sighed. "It's torture because it's at Columbia, and by some cruel twisted fate, I'm not going to any Ivy."

"I'm Andrew Gallagher, by the way." He took out his hand.

"Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm Rachel Berry." She shook the hand in front of her.

"Wait, I know that name."

"You read Gossip Girl?"

"No, but I read College application. I work at the administration office- at Columbia. I was just looking at your application today."

Rachel's jaw dropped open. "I-I'm sorry?" She stuttered.

"Look it's uh, not our policy to do that but Jesse made a phone call and Marcus was a great friend to the Doyen Schizer, so ... anything to help a friend of him, plus emails goes out tomorrow and you're standing right here so, Welcome to Columbia, Rachel Berry." He took out his hand a seconds time, which she shook frantically as she nervously giggled.

Tripp arrived in front of the bar to order a drink and saw Rachel.

"Wow Rachel." She turned to see him with a big- _Huge_ grin on her face. "Uh, Are you okay? You've got crazy eyes."

"I- I think I just became a Columbia student. For real this time!" She cried out.

"How? I mean you told me you only applied for Yale."

"Jesse applied for me. He actually applied for me." Sh said trying to believe it herself.

"Jesse?" His only laugh was a little dry. "I should've known better. Seems like he finally did something right, for once. Congratulations. I'll see you in fall, then." The bartender came back with his drink, which he gave her gladly.

"Tripp?" She called as he was leaving.

"Yes?"

Rachel hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You make it really hard for me to not regret the fact I broke up with you." He replied in her hair.

She released him and nodded, "You make it really hard for me to hate you for that."

In her way out, she saw the two rude girls and coughed noisily.

"_Uhuhum_. I think you girls got some misinformation. I will be attending Columbia in the fall."

"Oh. That's ... awesome." The blonde girl replied.

"Um- We have an extra room in the apartment we rented. Maybe you want to move in with us."

"Oh No. I don't live with the help. And Oh! And you wanted to see a Rachel Berry takedown? Well cross me again and you'll experience one firsthand." She replied as she shouldered both of the girls and join her car.

_- Spotted: The Bitch is Back. -_

**. . .**

"You're here."

"Yes, I got home earlier, the gala was way past its shelf life." Jesse replied as he sat at the bar.

"How did Rachel drag you there anyway?"

"I dunno." He sighed

"Still hung up on her?"

"Obviously?" Jesse looked at him annoyed.

"Yeah, even if she broke your nose."

"Better a broken nose than a broken heart." Jesse mumbled, filling the glass in his hand.

"Better a broken heart than no heart at all." The other boy chuckled.

Jesse checked his phone as it buzzed. _"Thank you. R*"_ She must've heard from Columbia, then. She deserved an Ivy, at least.

"I wish." He whispered back to Blaine as he ranged his phone on his pocket.

"You do care a lot about her, don't you?"

"I love her."

_- __Spotted: Two white flags waving. Could an Upper East Side peace accord be far off? -_

___- They say 'Make love, not War'. -  
- But around here, every love story's a War. ______Lucky for me, Peace never last in the UES. -_

___- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

* * *

**N/A: I will update soon (i guess) !**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Love, xx_

_V_


	14. The Goodbye Gossip Girl

**A/N: If Glee & Gossip Girl were mine, St Berry would be law. Characters are a little AU.**

**First of all, Soooorry. I took me forever to update. Well, two weeks. As shcool is kicking in again, I'll update slower than usual I think, but (as always) I'll do my best.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : St Berry, Quick, Fabrevans, Lonely!Finn, Klaine, a little bit of a hint of Seblaine later. (VanderBerry!)**

**Summary:**

**Jesse and Rachel both love games, they also love each others, but of course they'll never admit it, not with Finn in the picture anyway. When Rachel thinks that loosing her virginity to one curly haired boy is a good idea, things will get pretty heavy. Set in NY. Kind of a GG crossover.**

**Also, to fit GG's story, Kurt is Quinn's younger brother, she was never pregnant and never dated Finn. Rachel lives with her mother, Shelby, because her dad ran off with another men. Blaine's Jesse's cousin. He lives with him at the Empire (Jesse's father's hotel)**

**FYI, for those who don't know Gossip Girl at all, Their school are divided by two. One for boys (St Judes), and the other for girls. (Constance Billard.)**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen, Goodbye Gossip Girl._

**. . .**

_- Like everything on the Upper East Side, High school Graduation is done a little differently. -  
- Lucky me. -_

_- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

"Say it again."

"Jesse loves you." Blaine and Quinn sighed for the third time.

"How did he said it? I mean hesitantly or confidently?"

"I don't know!" Quinn sent him a frightening look. "I mean confidently maybe."

"Why are you acting like it's a new information? You already know how Jesse feels about you. I mean after Columbia, you should've known." Quinn said as she finished her dish.

"The problem isn't his feelings, it's his inability to express them to the right person. Who cares who he tells if he doesn't tell me."

"Does he even knows that you and Tripp broke up?" Blaine asked out of the blue.

"Have you not told him?" Well, that explained a lot of things.

"What, It's not like we stay up at night braiding each other hairs and sharing gossips."

"Then why are we still here? We already paid the check!" She said as she dragged them out.

**. . .**

As they arrived in front of Constance she saw Tripp discussing with William. And as the grandfather passed by her, a big smile spread across his face.

"Wow. It's like getting a smile from the president." Rachel told Tripp as she arrived beside him.

"You know what they say, 'Talk like an angel, smile like an angel, the devil in disguise." He chuckled.

"What did he want?"

"Well um- He learned that you got into Columbia and thinks it may have an influence on me, a bad one." Tripp sighed.

"Why would he think that?"

"Because I made my choice. I'm going to Columbia." He saw confusion on her face. "I already told you, right?"

"But you have to go to Yale." Rachel replied seriously.

"Aw you don't want to see me next year? You're hurting my feelings, Rach." He chuckled. The boy was serious, though.

"No! Of course not. It's just- If I had Yale, I wouldn't even hesitate."

"Well I'm not hesitating about Columbia." He paused. "Plus, I'll get to see you- even if it's a large campus, I'm sure I can try to bump into you and make it look like a coincidence." He joked.

"I don't believe in coincidence." She replied as serious as possible.

They giggled along. "How are you?" Tripp asked her.

"Good. Going somewhere for the summer?"

"I'm starting my internship in the mayor's office next week. Guess who set me up."

"Poor thing." She pouted.

"Hey come on, we're graduating, Smile! It's the first day of the rest of our life." They both laughed.

"Look at us, So civilized! I can't say I always had good luck with exes." Rachel admitted.

"Yeah, I heard Jesse and Finn Hudson fought over you, and I'm pretty sure I've seen you broke Jesse's nose and then, I think I might've punched him a couple of times."

"Hey, every single time, they all deserved it." She giggled and frowned at the sight of Jesse. Tripp looked behind him to see what the girl was staring at and rolled his eyes.

"Go get him." He said with a small smile.

"Tripp-"

"Hey, stop on my party tonight." He cut her.

"Your party?" She asked mockingly.

"After-Grad Party." He looked at her with false annoyance. "I figured out I'd do something to commemorate my short time here, else than being Mr. Beaufort in our school play. So I hope I'll see you there." He said with a nod before letting her go.

She went hesitantly to Jesse.

"Hi." She said as she touched his shoulder. He turned around. "I haven't seen you around."

"Have you been looking?" He smirked, as usual and paused. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. No, I'm great. Um, but I could be better." She replied awkwardly. "I was wondering if you heard that I- I uh I'm so happy that High School's over!" She finally said pithily, with false enjoyment. "Congratulations." She added in a whisper.

"You too-"

"Everyone lines up so we can make our way down please. Boys on one side, girls on the other, like we practiced." Mrs. Queller called the students.

"Right. Well, um good luck up there." She said before practically running away.

Jesse looked the girl as she got away oddly.

**. . .**

The students came into the big room, the girls from Constance and the boys from St Judes were reunited in two lines. Constance in green and St Judes in blue.

As they sat down, family and friends applauded and cheered them.

Queller cleared her voice. "Dear friends, colleagues. As we stand here today with their witness to great new beginning ..."

"Just standing in front of him I couldn't do it. I can't believe I chickened out." Rachel whispered to Quinn.

"It's okay, R. It's the beginning of something new, now we can all move on."

She looked at her hands, before straightening herself. "Yes. To great things." She paused. "And still, even if I don't go to Yale and even_ you_ are and I'm afraid to talk to Jesse because he might hurt me again, this is our moment. Nobody can take that from us."

All the room's phone buzzed at the same time.

_- __Not so fast. You're not graduating until I give you my diplomas. Mine are labels, and labels stick. -  
_

___- Rachel Berry: Weakling. -  
- Jesse St James: Coward. -  
- Tripp Vanderbilt: Rebound. -  
- Finn Hudson: Cheater. -  
- Santana Lopez: Home-wrecker. -  
____- And as for Quinn Fabray, after today, you are officially irrelevant. -_

___- Congratulations, everyone. You deserve it. -_

___- XOXO, Gossip Girl. -_

" ... Now please join me, and welcome the class of 2011. Class, please stand." She finished.

But nobody moved. They all just stared at each other silently as the others were clapping.

"You are right. Nobody can take away this day from us. Gossip Girl is going Down." Quinn told Rachel.

**. . .**

Everybody moved to Quinn's for lunch. "Gossip Girl has already ruined graduations and it's only 2pm. We have to stop her." Quinn sighed.

The minions all disagreed, for the simple fact that Gossip Girl didn't write anything about them.

"She attacked all of us and was wrong." Quinn interjected to Rachel, Tripp, Jesse and all the others. (Including Santana and Finn.)

"Completely." Jesse said oddly.

"Totally." Rachel replied in the same tone as they walked away in the crowd.

_Coward. What does it even means._ Jesse thought as he searched Rachel. He had to make things clear once and for all before the end of the day. Jesse St James was no coward.

He saw Tripp and went to him. "Hey have you seen your girlfriend?"

"What? You don't know?" Jesse showed his incomprehension. "Rachel and I ... broke up." He finally said.

**. . .**

"What's going on?" Jesse asked as he sat on Quinn's living room's steps.

"The number of posts sent the last six months on Constance and St Judes were more than double to the other schools." Quinn said as she looked at her phone.

"Number One on her hitlist. And I refuse to believe that the students at our schools are any worse than _Horseman_ or _Spins._" Rachel replied.

"So Gossip Girl most likely goes to or went to Constance." Tripp concluded.

"Yes, exactly."

"We can also assume that she's our age. The blasts began when we were on our 9th grade, other classes just wouldn't care." Jesse paused. "So she's a Senior."

"Well if she's a senior it means she's in the room right now." Quinn said. She grabbed her phone and started typing a message.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Sending a tip to Gossip Girl. Jesse, get the room quiet." àShe replied as she hit send.

He got up and walked in front of the little mob.

"If I can have everyone's attention, please. We'd like to thank you all for being here today." Jesse began.

A phone rang and it was Blaine's.

Rachel took his phone and saw Quinn's message. _'I know who you are.'_

"Blaine?" She said his name in shock. "_You_ are Gossip Girl?"

"Jesse explain them." He sighed. They all turned to Jesse.

"Privately." Quinn said as she dragged them into her room.

"Blaine's not Gossip Girl. We hacked it almost two months ago to change the Prom Queen and King sondage's results." He admitted.

"It makes sense. With all the bridges people are holding against me, I couldn't win without this." Rachel said. "You did that for me?"

"Of course." He replied with a smirk.

**. . .**

As Rachel arrived to Tripp's party she spotted Jesse on a side. He smiled at her and tilted his head toward one of the room.

They both went inside of it. "I want to talk." She said.

"I prefer to talk after." He smirked. She gave him a serious look.

"Jesse?" Her voice broke at his name. She closed the distance between them and looked at him in the eyes. "Tell me. What do you think about me." She begged.

"I- I-" He stuttered before the noise coming from her bag and his pocket tear them apart.

_- __Quinn Fabray just couldn't leave well enough alone. -  
Since she had to find out the truth about me, I'm going to tell you the truth about ... everyone.  
Every gossip bomb I've got is about to drop, and if you've got a problem with that, take it up with her.  
_

___- Ever wonder why Rachel began to snob her golden boy? -  
- Well I have the real reason, and it has nothing to do with Finn Hudson. ____-_

___- Rachel Berry had to choose between her kingdom and her prince- the other one. And We know what she chose. -_

___- We heard Blaine Anderson followed his cousin's path ... while his current boyfriend was still in the picture, -  
- ____I wonder if it's gonna stay that way. -_

___- And I have another one for ... Rachel Berry, __Turns out She didn't lose her V-card to JsJ. She waited._ -  
And Tripped it away with VDB.  
- Looks like our Virgin Queen isn't pure anymore. -

___- Finally, Rumors has it Jesse spent some time in Brooklyn, metaphorically speaking of course._ -

"Is it true?" Jesse asked her clearly hurt as he went out of the room.

She opened her mouth for an answer but he cut her again. "And you slept with Tripp?"

"He was my boyfriend back then, I was sad and he tried to comfort me." She replied. "You slept with _Santana_?"

"You call that comfort? We were 13, by the way."

"But seriously Jesse, _Santana?_ Even for you it's calculating."

"I'm standing right here." Santana called out.

"I think everyone noticed the slut."

"Hey stop attacking her Rachel, it's not her fault if it came on Gossip Girl." Finn came into the conversation.

"What do you know about anything? Beside, your label was the only one who was true, along with the home-wrecker."

"You guys just stop it. She tries to create a divide between us, it's exactly what she wants. We can't let that happen." Quinn said.

"You wanna know something? I don't think it was her that created the divide, I think it was you." Jesse said as he headed out.

"You are the reason we are on Gossip Girl. If it wasn't for you, we'd all be safe." Rachel told her as she looked Jesse walking away.

"It's enough. We all did what she said. We can't blame Quinn for this." Tripp stepped in.

"Yes we can. She declared war on Gossip Girl. You brought this on us." She replied as she went looking for Jesse.

She found him the same room, brooding as usual. "Leave me alone." He mumbled.

"You know how terrible I felt this year because of that. Just like I know you're not mad at me because of that. And just like I'm not mad at you about Santana." Rachel said as she stepped closer to the boy.

"Stop telling me what I feel." He ordered as he stepped back and turned away from the girl.

"Don't you see? We're just doing what we always do. Either it's running away from each other, or finding excuses. But I won't do it anymore."

Rachel closed the distance between her and Jesse.

"There's no more running away. I'm right here and nothing is coming between us. I don't care of our past. I only care about our future." She whispered in his ear heavily.

Jesse opened his mouth to say something but as nothing came out of it, Rachel took over.

"I know you told Blaine you love me."

"Blaine heard wrong." Jesse mumbled angrily as he broke free from her hold to go out but she stopped him and held his shoulders.

"If you can tell him, why can't you tell me? Is Gossip Girl right about you being a coward?"

Jesse shoved her away harshly. "That's not true and you know it." He said heavily.

"Gossip Girl can be right all she wants. But I won't let her be right about me." Rachel replied as she stepped even closer to the boy. "I will not be weak again. And You can't run away anymore. You have to stay here and hear it this time." She rested her hands lightly on his collarbones.

"Jesse, I love you. I love you so much it consumes me." She took a quick breath. "And I know you love me too. Tell me you love me. And everything that we've done, all that gossip, and lies and hurt would've been for something."

As the boy remained silent, Rachel panicked. "Tell me it was for something."

He slowly removed her hands from his face. "Maybe it was. But it's not anymore." Jesse said, leaving the room.

**. . .**

"Hey what are you doing?" Tripp asked Quinn as she sent something to Gossip Girl.

"It's too easy for her to seat behind her computer and not face the damages she has done."

Tripp read on her phone _'Meet me at the Empire's bar in one hour or I tell everyone who you are.'_ as she hit the 'sent' button.

"Wait that's not true is it?"

"No. But she doesn't know that." Quinn said as she shut her phone up.

_About three hours later..._

"Let's face it. She's not coming." Tripp said as he ordered another drink.

"She's gonna come. I know she is."

The boy sighed as he took a sip of the drink in front of him- and nearly choked as he saw Kurt get through the door.

"Wait. Gossip Girl is a guy?" He coughed.

"Gossip Girl? You're kidding me?"

"Then what are you doing here?" Quinn asked him.

"You sent me a message saying that it was urgent, remember?"

Tripp and Quinn shared a confused look.

"You're waiting Gossip Girl?" Kurt casually sat between them. "Sorry to break it to you but obviously-" He showed the empty bar around them, "She's not coming."

"But she has to!" Quinn nearly screamed.

"Come on. What's going on?" Kurt turned to face Quinn.

"Oh my God." Tripp choked on his drink a second time as he saw Santana Lopez enter the room.

"Oh that make sense." Kurt said.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Quinn added as she drank her beverage.

"Wait, Rachel?!" Tripp said dumbfounded as he saw the girl behind Santana.

"They're a team!" Kurt howled.

"Team of what?"

Then Blaine came in, then Sam, Tina Cohen Chang, Noah, Mercedes and maybe every graduated students from Constance and St Judes.

"Why are you all here?"

"You texted me, telling me to meet you here." Santana and Rachel followed.

"But-" Her voice was interrupt by the sound of every person's phone ringing.

_- You wanted to meet Gossip Girl? ____-  
Well, look around. I'm nothing without you.  
____And while most high school friendships fade, it's my hope that what happened today will bond you forever.  
____- Now that all my secrets are out, you have a clean slate. -_

___- Until college. Congratulations, I'm coming with you. -  
_

___- XOXO, Gossip Girl._ -

"Drinks on me." Quinn said. The little mob forgot about Gossip Girl the next minute.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Rachel told Quinn.

"No don't apologize. You were right." She sighed. "How's Jesse?"

"It over." Rachel said sadly. "Once and for all. But I'm going to be strong." She faked a little smile.

"Still, can you believe it? We're all together one last time." Quinn replied as she looked the whole room.

"Yeah. Everyone's here." Rachel said as she saw Jesse, on the side of the door.

* * *

**N/A: Sorry again for the very late update! School is on again, so I'll be hyper busy, but I'll of course, I'll rise above it!**

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Love, xx_

_V_


End file.
